Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Die Drachenkrise (Apokrypha/FanFic gedöhns)
vom Scharesoft-Forum User Vedam Dren überarbeitete Version vom Konsolentreff.de User Scuzzlebutt “Ihr da! Endlich seid ihr Wach. Ihr wolltet die Grenze nach Cyrodiil passieren. Seid direkt in den Hinterhalt der Kaiserlichen geraten, genau wie wir.” Der Gefangene kam wirklich wieder zu sich. Was er in Cyrodiil wollte war egal. Wer er war, welcher Rasse er angehörte und was er vor seiner Festnahme tat war ebenso belanglos. Wichtig war nur was bald passieren würde. Er lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen den Rebellen und dem Pferdedieb nicht. Er kannte die Person neben ihm. Es war Ulfric Sturmmantel. Da sie ihn nicht nach Cyrodiil brachten, würde nur noch der Henker auf ihn warten. Aber nicht irgendein Henker. Der letzte aller Henker. Erstgeborener der Existenz und Verwalter ebenjenes Systems. In Helgen angekommen, erkannten die Kaiserlichen, dass das zukünftige Drachenblut gar kein Rebell war. Doch es geschah was passieren musste: Er wurde dennoch zum Tode verurteilt. Eine Leiche mehr oder weniger war vernachlässigbar für die ehemalige Großmacht der Nedic. Kurz bevor der Henker zum finalen Schlag ausholte war eine entsetzlich laute Stimme zu hören. „HO! HA! HO!“ Rief sie quer durch das gesamte Reich. Alle Bewohner Tamriels schauten in Richtung Cyrodiil. Die Stimme war kalt und laut. Jedoch schien sie von nirgends zu stammen. Nach einigen Sekunden erschien ein hellblauer Ball am Himmel über dem Weißgoldturm. Hätten die Bewohner Nirns die erweiterte Wahrnehmung innegehabt, hätten sie erkannt, dass diese Kugel aus dem Jahre 1Ä 555 ihrer Zeitrechnung stammte. Zu dieser Zeit fingen die Nedic an, gegen Alduin und das Konzept des Kalpas zu rebellieren, nachdem sie erkannten wie der Zeitfresser gegen Shor verlor und sie wieder begannen zu altern. Am Monahven vereinten sich die Drei mächtigsten Individuen, welche die Nedic zu bieten hatten und forderten Alduin heraus. Für Alduin waren alle Menschen Nedic. Er war erst seit einigen hundert Jahren in dieser Welt und hatte mit dem Verzehr erst begonnen. Er erwartete kaum, dass es die Nedic schaffen würden Teile des Reiches zu verstecken, wie es der Springteufel seiner Zeit tat. Dennoch war er neugierig. Warum haben die Sterblichen ihn jetzt herausgefordert? Er verschlang diese Arena seit Urzeiten, wie es das System für ihn vorgesehen hatte, und nie wurde er herausgefordert. Behindert wurde er häufig. Aber ein Kampf? Das stank förmlich nach Verzweiflung. Diese wahrnehmungsschwachen Wesen. Sie erkannten entweder nicht wie wichtig Alduin war oder es war ihnen schlicht egal. Was sie auf gar keinen Fall wussten war wofür ihre Ebene existierte. Nirn. Die Arena. Daedra gegen Aedra. Der ewige Wettkampf um die Herrschaft der Existenz. Der Beweis die Krönung der Schöpfung zu sein. Erschaffung gegen Veränderung. Autor gegen Kritiker. Es war nicht Alduins Entscheidung, dass die Existenz so ist wie sie nun einmal war. Ob es des Träumers Wille war? Nein. Alle Wesen in jeder Ebene haben den freien Willen. In jeder der drei Ebenen. Reich des Vergessens, Aetherius und Mundus. So waren die Ebenen bekannt. Die erschaffenden Aedra in Aetherius, die verändernden Daedra im Reich des Vergessens und die Sterblichen in Mundus, auf Nirn. Eine so große Ebene und sie versammeln sich auf einem Planeten, der nicht mal unendlich Masse bietet. Der Träumer entschloss sich dazu die Aedra und Daedra mit begrenzter Masse auszustatten, während die Sterblichen acht Planeten mit jeweils unbegrenzter Masse haben und sie nicht nutzen können. Und das werden sie auch nie. Sie sind nicht weit genug entwickelt um jemals die Planeten zu erreichen. Gerade mal eine handvoll Rassen wissen überhaupt von diesen Planeten. Es könnte eine Zeit geben an dem jede intelligente Rasse von den Planeten wissen würde. Das weiß Alduin als Verwalter des Systems. Er kann erkennen was aus dieser Ebene werden würde, wenn er mal nicht da sei, um die Arena sich neu erschaffen zu lassen. Doch er wird immer da sein. Er sieht und weiß alles was im System ist. Es gibt keine Waffe, welche die Menschen bauen könnten, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es war nie vorgesehen, dass es Drei gleichberechtigte Ebenen gibt. Drei Kämpfer ohne Arena. Oder zwei Kämpfer gegen die Arena. Alduin wusste er würde gegen die drei Nedic gewinnen. Falsch. Nedic wurde aus dem C0DA des Systems entfernt. Es sind nun Nord. Es sind Nord! Interessant! So etwas ist vorher nicht passiert. Das beweist das Potenzial hinter diesen Wesen. Innerhalb eines Kalpas haben sie es geschafft eine Zeile im C0DA zu verändern und zu einer neuen Rasse zu werden. Am Hohen Hrothgar warteten die drei Nord auf Alduin. Er müsste ihre Herausforderung gar nicht annehmen. Doch er war gespannt was diese kleinen Dinger für ihn vorbereitet haben könnten. Er landete auf Nirn. Seine hinteren Beine legte er auf Valenwald und Elsweyr, während er seine Flügelarme auf Hammerfell und Morrowind ablegte, um zu landen. Sein gigantischer Schädel ragte in die Luft und er blickte nach Magnus. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Hohen Hrothgar. Als er landete wurden hunderte Hist getötet. Das tat ihm tatsächlich leid. Die Hist sind eine der Rassen, die jedes Kalpa überleben sollten. Und nun sind viele von ihnen verstorben. Das hatte Alduin nicht bedacht. Sie würden sich zwar wieder regenerieren und zu alter Stärke kommen, dennoch war er betrübt. Er wandte sich nun wieder mit allen Sinnen den Nord zu, die anscheinend angefangen hatten zu reden, als er in Gedanken war. Egal was die Drei gesagt hatten, sie würden sterben. Dennoch hörte er ihnen den Rest ihres Lebens zu. Währenddessen schaute er über den C0DA ihr Inventar an. Einer von ihnen war Magier. „Deine Schreckensherrschaft ist vorbei, Weltenfresser!“ Er besaß ein Gewand aus Leinen, lila eingefärbt durch verschiedene Beeren und ein wenig Tollkirsche. Zusätzlich besaß er einen Zauberstab, der Feuerschaden verursachen konnte. Anscheinend einer der Gründer einer Magier-Akademie. „Dein Kopf wird meine Wand zieren!“ rief der Krieger der Gruppe. Er trug eine Stahlrüstung und schwang ein Stahl-Zweihandschwert und war Häuptling eines Stammes im Norden dieses Landes. „Ich fürchte dich nicht!“ rief die…schwangere Krieger-Frau. Sie war mit dem männlichen Krieger vermählt. Also hieß es Drei gegen Alduin. Jedoch wird es vier Opfer geben. „Steh nicht so rum! Greif an!“ rief der Krieger zu Alduin. Im Inventar des Magiers ist ein leerer Platz. Es ist etwas da, jedoch nichts was vom System erkannt wird. Auch im C0DA ist nichts zu erkennen. Alduin kennt es nicht. Mit lauter, tiefer Stimme rief er „Eure Existenz ist nun vorbei Nord!“ Er fing an, die obere Schicht des Hrothgar zu verschlingen. Der Hrothgar war einer der Punkte, die das Kalpa unversehrt überstehen würden. Doch die obere Schicht samt Nord würden verschlungen. Ein erträglicher Verlust. Als Alduin anfing zu verschlingen, zückte der Magier eine Schriftrolle der Alten. Alduin stoppte sofort. Er konnte die Rolle zwar optisch sehen, doch sie war nicht existent. Nirgendwo im C0DA des Systems gibt es Informationen über diese Schriftrolle. Als der Magier sie aufrollte, verschwand alles Wissen über die Zukunft aus Alduins Verstand. Er weiß nun nicht mehr was morgen, übermorgen oder irgendwann einmal passieren würde. Das war erschreckend für ihn. Egal was diese Rolle nun war, sie war das unwahrscheinlichste was er jemals gesehen hat. Er wusste nicht was nun passieren würde, also atmete er tief ein, um die Nord zu verschlingen. Doch der Magier nutzte bereits die Schriftrolle und Alduin war den Strömen der Zeit hilflos ausgesetzt. Diese Ströme kannte er sehr gut. Immer wenn seine Arbeit verrichtet war, begab sich Alduin in diese Ströme und wartete bis er die Arena erneut säubern musste. Das war viel mehr Instinkt als kontrollierte Arbeit. Er tauchte auf, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Doch jetzt war er hilflos und musste warten bis die Ströme ihn freiließen. Und dies geschah am 27. der Letzten Saat im Jahre 401 der 4. Ära. Aus seiner Perspektive dauerte diese „Reise“ Jahrtausende. Mehr sogar. Ewigkeiten. Ewigkeiten in der Alduin die Arena hätte neu starten lassen müssen, dies jedoch nicht konnte. Er war tatsächlich gespannt wie sich die Arena entwickelte. Hatten die Aedra oder gar die Daedra bereits gewonnen? Viellicht haben sie sich auf eine zweisame Existenz geeinigt? Als Alduin wieder aus den Zeitströmen geworfen wurde, fand er sich an derselben Stelle wieder, an der er diese Welt verließ. Hinter seinem rechten Flügel ragte der Weißgoldturm hervor. Vor ihm war der Hohe-Hrothgar. Er versuchte einen stabilen Stand zu finden. Als er mit einem Beim in der Schwarzmarsch aufzukommen versuchte, riss er ohne es zu wollen das Dorf Kleinmottien nieder. Dieses Dorf hatte so einiges erlebt und wurde wieder aufgebaut, nur um am Ende unter den Füßen des Weltenfressers zu enden. Sein Körper verdunkelte beinahe ganz Tamriel. Sein auftauchen war wie ein Schock für die Existenz. Alles fing an sich ein wenig zusammenzuziehen, so als würde sich die Welt erschrecken. Alduin war als Legende abgetan worden und tauchte nun auf um die Welt zu fressen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er Ewigkeiten verloren in den Strömen der Zeit war, fing er nach seiner Landung direkt mit seiner Arbeit an. Er richtete sich auf und bereitete sich darauf vor die Welt zu fressen. Doch er war erschöpfter als er es erwartet hatte. Es gelang ihm nur Helgen zu verschlingen, bevor er sich hat fallen lassen. Alle Bewohner, Gefangenen und die gesamte Existenz in und um Helgen wurde verschlungen. Nichts blieb übrig, es gab nur noch Schwärze und die pure Non-Existenz. Dies brachte Alduin ein wenig Energie zurück, die er für seinen Plan B nutzte. Diese Situation war nur noch unberechenbar. Wie sicherlich bekannt ist, sind Dovah nichts geringeres als Zeitmaschinen. Sie können von jedem Augenblick aus in jede Zeit gelangen. Jedoch brauchen sie einen „Anker“, eine Art Fixpunkt. Dieser Fixpunkt war der erstgeborene Dovah: AL-DU-IN. Für sterbliche einfach nur Alduin. Die Dovah nach ihm existieren nur um Alduin zu dienen. Als er jedoch verschwand wurde ein Dovah nachdem anderen von den Nord ausgelöscht. Normalerweise würden sie wiedergeboren um ihrem Meister weiter zu dienen, doch Alduin war aus dieser Existenz entfernt worden. Beinahe so wie eine Nullsummierung. Als er jedoch in dieser Existenz-Ebene auftauchte besaßen die Dovah wieder eine Existenzberechtigung. Einer nachdem anderen stiegen sie aus ihren uralten Gräbern. Knöcherne Gestalten. Schreiend vor Schmerzen, verursacht durch das Fleisch das ihnen wieder an den Knochen wuchs. Alduin bemerkte die Wiederauferstehung seiner Rasse und stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. Er schlang seine Flügel um sich herum und Schlief ein. Er musste sich ausruhen und Kräfte für das verzehren sammeln. Außerdem musste er seinen Geist auf den neusten Stand bringen. Er musste Jahrtausende der Geschichte Mundus aus dem C0DA herauslesen und ein Urteil fällen. Es würde Drei Monate dauern. Auch der Gefangene, mit dem Ziel es nach Cyrodiil zu schaffen wurde von Alduin gefressen. Er sah nichts, hörte nichts und spürte nichts, bis er ein helles Licht erblickte. Er fand sich in einem paradiesischen Ort wieder. Dieser Ort bestand aus einer Hochebene, ähnlich der aus dem Herzland Cyrodiils. Jedoch gab es keine Anzeichen von Bauten oder intelligenter Existenz. Alles war naturbelassen. Die Temperatur war perfekt. Vögel sangen, die Sonne strahlte, ohne dabei zu blenden und es schien als würde eine sanfte Melodie in der Luft liegen. Nicht nur das; Der Gefangene schien sogar die exakten Noten sehen zu können: http://imgur.com/x8TYbCv.png Diese Melodie erfasste das tiefste innere im Geist des gefangenen. Vom Glück beseelt streifte er durch dieses perfekte Land. Im Zentrum des mit Blumen bestückten Landes war ein See an dem er innehielt. Er beugte sich vor und sah sein Spiegelbild in diesem perfekt klaren Wasser. Und eine Stimme, welche von diesem perfektem Ort selbst zu kommen schien ertönte. „Mein Kind. Was machst du hier? Du bist kein Anhänger Ihrer und bist dennoch hier.“ „Wer spricht da?“ „Ich will dich nicht mit Wörtern verwirren die du nicht verstehen würdest. Ich bin Tallatha, einer der Finger Kynareths.“ „Und wo bin ich?“ Der Gefangene konnte nicht sagen wieso, jedoch fühlte es sich so an als würde die gesamte Ebene lächeln, als er diese Frage stellte. „In der Ebene meines Meisters.“ „Ich bin tot nicht wahr?“ die Stimme schwieg. „Warum bin ich hier?“ trotz der Information das er gerade eben erst gestorben ist, war der gefangene zufrieden. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die einzigen Sterblichen die diese Perfektion der Natur hier nachdem Tode zu sehen bekommen sind für gewöhnlich Anhänger Kynareths. Doch ich kann lesen das du keiner bist.“ Vor ihm manifestierte sich eine Hellgrüne, schimmernde Kugel. „Tallatha, wer ist das?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Amaron, du bist viel älter als ich. Welche sterblichen gelangen in Kynareths Ebene wenn sie keine Anhänger sind?“ Die Kugel zuckte wild um den Gefangenen umher. „Mir fällt nichts ein was in letzter Zeit möglich gewesen sein könnte.“ Plötzlich zog irgendetwas den gefangenen aus dieser Ebene. Er sah wie sich dieses perfekte Land immer weiter von ihm entfernte und wie er in die Leere gezogen wurde. Dort hörte er eine tiefe, kalte Stimme. „Dovah! Es betrübt mich es zugeben zu müssen, doch die Menschen haben mich bezwungen. Durch ein Artefakt unvorstellbarer macht gelang es ihnen mich den strömen der Zeit auszusetzen. Ich bin wieder in diese Existenz-Ebene angekommen. Jedoch geschwächt. Ich kann nicht riskieren wieder solchen Qualen ausgesetzt zu werden. Dovah aus allen Zeiten findet mich, euren Anker der Zeit und unterstützt mich! Ich befehle euch die Sterblichen zu vernichten oder zu versklaven!“ Die Stimme schwieg in dieser vollkommenen Dunkelheit. „Ich…ein Drachenblut? Zu dieser Zeit? Das System will mich äußerst stark beanspruchen, wie mir scheint!“ Der Gefangene fühlte wie die Stimme sich ihm zuwandte! „Dovah! Qahnaar joorre ahrk drun zah faaz ko daar lein! Fah C0DA! Fah lein!“ Unzählige tiefe Stimmen schrien. „Fah C0DA! Fah lein! Fah AL-DU-IN!“ es war Alduin der eine Art Rede hielt. Kurz darauf wurde der Gefangene wieder in Kynareths Ebene geworfen. Vor ihm war wieder die Kugel und eine Frau. „Er war tatsächlich Sterblich. Doch wo ist er nun?“ Der gefangene richtete sich wieder auf, als er ohne Schmerzen auf die Eben geworfen wurde. „Verstehe.“ sagte die Frau und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie hielt ihre Hand unter seinem Kopf und half ihm auf. „Was für ein seltsames Ding du bist.“ Das war zu viel für den Gefangenen. Erst wird er ausgelöscht, landet dann hier, dann in der Leere und jetzt wieder hier. Und die Frau? Sie sieht haargenau so aus wie die Statuen von Kynareth! Voller Panik schlug er um sich und traf Kynareth mit der Faust im Gesicht. Sie fiel zu Boden. Der Himmel färbte sich schlagartig rot. Kynareht hob sich vom Boden hoch. „Wie kannst du mir Wehtun?!“ rief sie und sah ihn sich genauer an. „Wie bist du verschieden?“ der Gefangene fiel auf die Knie, im Wissen einen Gott geschlagen zu haben. „Wollte nach Cyrodiil. Ich wurde von kaiserlichen festgenommen und sollte hingerichtet werden…“ sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Aber?“ fragte Kynareth, während sich der Himmel wieder blau färbte. „Ein großer, schwarzer Drache kam und…dann war Ich hier.“ „AL-DU-IN ist zurück? Konntet ihr ihn nicht zur Strecke bringen?“ Er stand auf und zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie vergaß dass die Sterblichen nicht die Informationen aller Individuen in derselben Ebene besaßen. „Der einzige Grund warum du hier sein kannst ist dass AL-DU-IN die Dovah wiederaufleben lässt. Du bist mit der Seele eines Dovah geboren und wurdest nachdem Verzehr wiederbelebt. Du bist wohl ein Drachenblut und musst zurück nach Mundus. Du bist nur hier für eine Art „Zwischen Speicherung“. Ich schicke dich dahin wo du hingehörst.“ sie hob ihren Arm und der Gefangene lag am Stadtrand von Helgen. Alduin erhob seinen Kopf. Er schrie und hob ab. Er flog zu Masser und landete auf dessen unbegrenzter Rückseite um zu ruhen. „Der Drache war sicher Alduin?“ fragte eine Wache die gerade den Bergpfad hinauf ging. „Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit!“ antwortete der Magier der Akademie von Winterfeste. „Er hat irgendetwas hier gemacht. Sein Kopf zeigte auf diese Bergkette hier.“ „Da liegt jemand!“ rief die Wache Hadvar. Sofort rannten die beiden zu dem bewusstlosen Gefangenen. Hadvar erkannte die Handschellen. „War wohl ein Flüchtling! Im Kerker gibt’s so wenig zu essen, dass man gerne mal bei einer Flucht zusammenbricht.“ „Ich renne schon mal nach Helgen voraus und lasse alles für eine Behandlung vorbereiten!“ rief der Magier. Hadvar nahm den Gefangenen auf seine Schulter und rannte hinterher, so schnell er eben konnte. Doch der Magier war bereits nach der ersten Abbiegung stehen geblieben. Hadvar stellte sich neben ihm hin und lies den Gefangenen neben sich fallen. Vor ihnen sollte Helgen sein. Doch da war nur Schwärze. „Alduin.“ flüsterte der Magier. Sofort nahm Hadvar den Gefangenen wieder auf und brachte ihn nach Flusswald. Der Magier blieb noch stehen und warf einen Stein in das Loch der unendlichen Schwärze. Dieser Stein wurde kleiner und wurde dann zu unendlich Partikeln die dann verschwanden. In Flusswald brachte Hadvar den Gefangenen zu seinem Onkel, dem Schmied. Dort wachte er auf. „Ihr da!“ reif Hadvar sofort, der neben dem Bett saß. „Seid ihr aus Helgen?“ Der Gefangene richtete sich langsam auf und versuchte in den paar Sekunden die er hatte zu realisieren was passiert war. „J..ja ich war dort ein Gefangener.“ erzählte er dem kaiserlichen Soldaten. „Keine Sorge. Wenn ihr mich fragt, habt ihr eure Begnadigung längst verdient. Könnt ihr mit sagen was passiert ist?“ Der Gefangene erzählte davon wie er hingerichtet werden sollte und wie ein schwarzer Drache auftauchte. Hadvar verließ daraufhin das Haus des Schmieds. Der Magier trat näher. „Niemand außer euch, Ulfric und Tullius haben überlebt. Tullius besaß eine Schriftrolle des göttlichen Eingriffs aus Morrowind, Ulfric schien mit einem Schrei die….Zeit zu verlangsamen. Wie seid ihr entkommen?“ der Gefangenen überlegte ob er erwähnen sollte was er gesehen zu haben schien. „Ich…ich bin mir sicher das lag am Aufprall aber ich könnte schwören ich war in der Leere.“ Der Magier ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Bitte was?“. „Ich war in Helgen, der Dra…Alduin kam und verschlang alles. Ich…“ Er entschied sich Kynareth lieber nicht zu erwähnen. „Ich war in völliger Dunkelheit und konnte eine tiefe, kalte Stimme hören. Sie sprach davon sich ausruhen zu müssen und das die Dovah alle Sterblichen zu vernichten haben. Dann wandte sich die Stimme mir zu und nannte mich ‘Drachenblut’.“ Der Magier war verblüfft. Er signalisierte mit seinen Händen dass der Gefangenen fortfahren solle. „Und dann sprach er in einer vollkommen anderen Sprache.“ Der Magier klatsche einmal in die Hände. „Könnt ihr euch an irgendwelche Wörter erinnern?“ Er dachte nach und wie aus Instinkt sprach er die Wörter: „Dovah! Qahnaar joorre ahrk drun zah faaz ko daar lein! Fah C0DA! Fah lein!“ Wie in Trance sprach er diese Worte. Der Magier erkannte seine Chance und gab ihm Stift und Papier, auf welche der Gefangene diese Worte schrieb. Dann war alles wieder normal. „Diese Worte…“ flüsterte der Magier, während er sich am Kinn kratzte. „Mein ehemaliger Meister war einer der wenigen die Dovah sprechen konnten. Zumindest teilweise. Er brachte es mir bei…“ sofort fing er mit der Übersetzung an. Nach 30 Minuten war er fertig und las sie dem noch immer müden gefangenen vor: „Drachen! Vernichtet.. Sterbliche und bringen…nein bringt. Also… Drachen! Vernichtet die Sterblichen und bringt endlich Schmerz in diese Welt oder Mundus. Für Coda, für Mundus… Dieses Wort…Coda, dass kommt mir bekannt vor. Es war eine Theorie meines Meisters glaube ich…Er ist nun bei den Psijics. Seine Notizen müsste ich hier haben…“ Der Magier kramte ein altes Buch mit vielen losen Blättern heraus und durchsuchte sie. „Da habe ich es ja..’Theorie zu C0DA’. Warum habe ich sie nie durchgesehen?“ als er den Zettel durchlas schaute er auf „Kann das sein?“ Basis-ID: Person_Altmer_62130M446_(Tauryon) Status: 0 Hadvar betrat das Haus. „Hier ist der Magier der Akademie. Er wird euch zu den Ereignissen befragen.“ Der gefangene gab ihm Auskunft und zitierte wieder die Wörter. „Coda?“ fragte der Magier. „Das sagt mir leider nichts.“ Nach dem Gespräch mischte sich der Schmied ein. „Was werdet ihr jetzt machen?“ Das Drachenblut zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte ja nicht mal damit gerechnet diesen Tag zu überleben. Nach Cyrodiil will er jedenfalls nicht mehr. „Wo geht jemand hin, der sich für ein Drachenblut hält?“ Der Schmied streifte sich durch seinen Bart. „In die nächste große Stadt, glaube ich. Das wäre dann Weißlauf.“ Das Drachenblut stand auf. „Dann gehe ich nach Weißlauf.“ „Sprecht mit dem Jarl wenn ihr könnt. Wir brauchen hier ein paar Wachen. Wir sind die nächstgelegene Siedlung von Helgen aus.“ Das Drachenblut erinnerte sich wieder daran, was für eine Zerstörung von Alduin angerichtet wurde. „Wachen werden euch nicht helfen. Aber ich werde es Ansprechen.“ Hadvar ergriff das Wort „Ich werde dann erst mal hierbleiben und für ein wenig Schutz sorgen, bis Verstärkung eintrifft.“ der Schmied nickte und das Drachenblut verließ das Haus. Auf den Straßen war es noch relativ ruhig. Als er von den Bewohnern bemerkt wurde fing das flüstern an. „Der Drache war mit Sicherheit der Vorbote des Endes aller Tage!“ flüsterte eine alte Frau. „Ihr meint Alduin?“ sie nickte. „Und der da hat Helgen überlebt?“ wieder nickte die alte. Das Drachenblut ging ungestört weiter und verließ Flusswald über die Brücke. Fernab der Blicke des Dorfes hielt er inne und fing an zu Lachen. Erst will er aus Himmelsrand fliehen, soll dann hingerichtet werden und ist jetzt ein Drachenblut? Was stimmt nicht mit diesem verdammten Land? Nach einigen Wegminuten erhob sich Weißlauf in der Ferne. Dieses majestätische Juwel der Nation war wirklich atemberaubend. Es gab definitiv hässlichere Ziele. Vor der Stadt wurde er von einer Wache aufgehalten. „Die Stadt ist wegen der Drachen abgeriegelt!“ die zweite Wache mischte sich ein. „Es gab doch nur den einen großen Drachen oder? Der ist doch weg?“ „Befehle vom Jarl. Eintritt nur mit amtlicher Genehmigung!“ Das Drachenblut bemerkte seine auf gesägten Handschellen. Er hob seine Hand vor die Wache. „Ja, Handschellen. Bist du ein entflohener Sträfling und willst wieder nach Hause?“ Er drehte sein Handgelenk und die Wache konnten folgenden Schriftzug lesen: „Eigentum der Festung Helgen…“ die andere Wache schaute sich die Handschellen auch an. „Machst du Witze? Das kann doch nicht…“ ein seufzen trat der Wache heraus. „Ja dann geh halt rein!“ Schnippte sie „Aber geh direkt zum Jarl! Der braucht im Moment jedes Wunder das er kriegen kann.“ und die Wachen öffneten das Tor. Weißlauf war belebt. Es schien als würden die Bewohner gar nicht bemerkt haben, dass ein schwarzer Drache beinahe ganz Tamriel bedeckte. Olfird Kampf-Geborener unterhielt sich mit seinem Sohn. „Avulstein ist nun…in Sicherheit?“ als die beiden das Drachenblut bemerkten unterbrachen sie das Gespräch und Idolaf nickte. An der Schmiede fragte das Drachenblut wo es zum Jarl hinging. Die Schmiedin zeigte ihm grob den Weg. Nach einigen Minuten sah er die Drachenfeste vor sich. Ein Monument der sterblichen Handwerkskunst aus Holz. Es ist erstaunlich was aus bearbeiteten Bäumen werden kann, wenn der Sterbliche funke das Holz verwendet. Vor dem Tor zeigte er wieder seine Handschellen und wurde hinein gelassen. Kurz vor den Treppen zum Saal des Jarl hielt ihn Irileth auf. „Was wollt ihr?“ fragte sie ihn mit gezücktem Schwert. „Den Jarl sehen.“ „Der Jarl ist beschäftigt. Ich kümmere mich um eure Angelegenheiten.“ Das Drachenblut erzählte ihr von Helgen und zeigte seine Handschellen. „Das Ziel des Drachen war Helgen? Sprecht sofort mit dem Jarl.“ Ach jetzt soll er mit dem Jarl Sprechen? Typisch Kriegermaid. Wenn der Jarl nicht hinsieht auf wichtig machen, doch beim kleinsten Anflug von Herausforderung sofort den metaphorischen Schwanz einziehen. „Ach Mist verdammter…“ seufzte der Jarl nach dem er die Geschichte hörte. „Zwar gehört Helgen zu Falkenring, jedoch ist Flusswald zu nah dran um es ungeschützt zu lassen.“ Avenicci mischte sich ein. „Wenn wir Wachen nach Flusswald schicken, wird der Jarl von Falkenring es als Provokation ansehen. Er wird denken wir würden uns auf Ulfrics Seite Schlagen.“ Irileth ergriff das Wort. „Sie sind unsere Bürger. Wir haben geschworen sie zu verteidigen“ „Dafür aber einen Krieg riskieren?“ „Genug!“ unterbrach Balgruuf. „Ich werde nicht zulassen wie ein Drache mein Fürstentum niederbrennt.“ Er nickte Irileth zu, welche sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren Männern machte. Der Jarl wandte sich zum Gefangenen. „Ihr habt uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Das werde ich nicht vergessen. Bitte bleibt noch ein wenig in Drachenfeste. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr gerne in Weißlauf leben. Wir werden sicher eine passende Arbeit für euch finden. Zunächst könnt ihr eine Nacht hier bleiben. Mein Vogt wird euch euer Quartier und die Speisekammer zeigen.“ Das Drachenblut aß etwas und legte sich dann Schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. „Steht auf, der Jarl wünscht euch zu sehen.“ leicht benommen vom Schlaf taumelte er zur Tür und begab sich zum Thronsaal. Dort standen Avenicci, Irileth, der Jarl und eine Wache. „Ihr habe einen Drachen gesehen?“ fragte Balgruuf die noch recht jung aussehende Wache. „Ja Sir. Er flog um den westlichen Wachturm herum. Man schickte mich los, um Verstärkung zu holen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Ich war mir sicher er würde mich verfolgen.“ „Gut gemacht, Junge. Ruht euch in der Kaserne etwas aus. Irileth, sammelt eure Männer vor dem Haupttor! Und Ihr!“ er zeigte zum Drachenblut. Für Balgruuf war es einfach ein entflohener Gefangener der seine Freiheit riskierte um Weißlauf zu warnen. Heldenhaft, keine Frage. Davon dass er eventuell ein Drachenblut sei wusste der Jarl jedoch nichts. „Ihr habt Helgen überlebt. Damit habt ihr mehr Erfahrung mit Drachen als jeder andere hier. Wenn ihr Irileth unterstützt mache ich euch zum Thane von Weißlauf. Damit hättet ihr ausgesorgt.“ Das Drachenblut erkannte dass er mitgehen musste. Wenn er ein Drachenblut ist dann würde ein Drache ihm vielleicht Aufschluss gewähren. „Ich habe keine Ausrüstung.“ beklagte er. Eine Wache brachte diverse Ausrüstung herein. Darunter eine leichte und eine schwere Rüstung, ein Gewand für Magier, eine Axt, Streitkolben, ein Zweihänder, ein Schwert und ein Bogen samt Pfeile. „Nehmt was ihr Braucht.“ und das tat das Drachenblut auch. Am Stadttor angekommen beendete Irileth gerade ihre Rede zu ihren Männern, welche nun deutlich Motivierter wirkten als die Standart-Stadtwachen und ging los. Am Horizont erstreckte sich die Ruine des westlichen Wachturms. Es loderten ein paar Flammen und Rauch stieg überall auf. Mit dem blassblauen Himmel als Hintergrund wirkten die Flammen irgendwie….schön. Es war einfach eine schöne, wenn auch destruktive Szenerie. „Niemand zu sehen…“ flüsterte Irileth. „Verteilt euch und sucht nach überlebenden!“ Im inneren des Turms kroch eine Wache hervor. „Gebt Acht! Er kreist hier immer noch irgendwo!“ und noch bevor die Wache den Satz beendete hörte man das fauchen des Drachen. Dieser war jedoch deutlich kleiner als Alduin. Es war wohl einer der Wiederbelebten. „Ein Drache!“ rief Irileth. Einer der Soldaten zückte ein Horn und blies. Jeder im Fürstentum wird dieses Horn gehört haben. Es war ohrenbetäubend laut. Das Drachenblut konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er schien den Drachen zu kennen. „Es ist MIR-MUL-NIR!“ rief er. MIR-MUL-NIR war einer der loyalsten Dovah. Sofort stürzte er auf den Boden und fing an Feuer zu speien. Für das Drachenblut wirkt dies viel mehr wie der Beginn einer Konversation, als der Beginn eines Kampfes. Er zückte seine Waffe und alle Männer im Umkreis griffen an. Sogar eine Gruppe Khajiit, welche zufällig vorbei kamen griffen an. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis MIR-MUL-NIR wieder in die Luft flog. Ein Pfeil von einem Schützen durchbohrte seinen linken Flügel und der Drache fiel zu Boden. MIR-MUL-NIR prallte mit dem Kopf gegen einer der Trümmer. Man merkte es den Dovah an, dass sie es nicht gewohnt waren angegriffen zu werden. Das war wohl der Grund wieso sie so ‘Einfach’ von den Nord getötet werden konnten. Unzählige Pfeile schossen durch die Luft und trafen den Dovah. Mit einem letzten Angriff beendete das Drachenblut den Kampf. „Dies wird alles unnötig in die Länge ziehen Dovahkiin.“ Die Stimme war von jedem in der Nähe klar und deutlich zu hören. „Warum haben sich die Jorre aufgelehnt? Es ist der Lauf der Dinge. Ihr könnt nichts verändern.“ MIR-MUL-NIR schien noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein also nutzte das Drachenblut seine Chance. „Wer bin ich?“ „Dovahkiin“ fauchte der Drache. „Du bist die Antwort des Systems auf Dovah und Jorre.“ „Das System?“ „Ja, das C0DA. Es verlangt von AL-DU-IN diese Ebene zu säubern und gewährt euch dennoch die Existenz Dovahkiin!“ MIR-MUL-NIR schloss die Augen und das Drachenblut erhob sich. Als der Dovah in Flammen aufging sprang das Drachenblut zurück. Doch die Flammen verfolgten ihn. Als er die Seele MIR-MUL-NIRs aufnahm stand das Drachenblut auf und sprach: „Nau daar revak golt dir MIR-MUL-NIR“ Durch das Aufnehmen der Seele wuchs das Verständnis des Drachenblutes ungemein an. „Ihr seid ein Drachenblut!“ reif eine Wache. Es entbrannte eine Diskussion über diesen Mythos. Darüber dass Tiber Septim selbst ein Drachenblut war. „Wenn ihr ein Drachenblut seit könnt ihr einen Schrei ausstoßen! Versucht es mit Fus-Ro-Dah!“ „Fus-Ro-Dah? Wo habt ihr diesen Schwachsinn denn her?“ fragte eine andere Wache „Das bedeutet Kraft, Gleichgewicht und Stoß. Es erzeugt durch die Stimme eine Druckwelle. Ich war öfter bei den Graubärten um ihnen Proviant zu liefern. Dort hörte ich öfters diesen Schrei und habe nachgefragt.“ „Und einer der Graubärte hat mit dir geredet? Ein flüstern bringt die Welt zum Beben. Was ein Gespräch verursacht kannst du dir sicher ausmalen.“ „Da ist ein Graubart der normal reden kann! Versucht es einfach.“ Das Drachenblut konzentrierte sich. „FUS..“ er erzeugte eine unkontrollierte Kraft im inneren seiner Lungen. „RO…“ nun konzentrierte er diese Kraft in eine Druckwelle „DAH!“ und stieß sie als Druckwelle hinaus. Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend. Wie ein Blitz der Einschlug. Die Druckwelle raste aus der Kehle des Drachenblutes und schleuderte das Skelett MIR-MUL-NIRs mehrere hundert Meter weit. „Bei den Acht…“ murmelte Irileth. „Ihr…ihr solltet besser zurück nach Weißlauf gehen und dem Jarl berichten was….auch immer hier passiert ist. Wir werden ein wenig aufräumen. Männer, löscht die Flammen! Ich bin für solche auferstandene Helden einfach zu alt…“ Es war so ein unfassbar gutes Gefühl zu Schreien. So als ob sich der Zorn des gesamten Lebens im inneren verbarg und nun raus geschossen kam. Auf dem Rückweg nach Weißlauf schrie das Drachenblut noch ein paar mal. Vor den Toren ertönte dann ein unfassbar lauter Knall, lauter als jedes Fus-Ro-Dah vom Drachenblut. „DO-VAH-KIIN!“ war zu erst zu hören, dann folgte ein Knall epischen Ausmaßes. Das gesamte Land konnte diesen Schrei hören. Und das gesamte Land bebte. Die Graubärte haben das Erwachen eines Drachenblutes vernommen und riefen ihn zu sich. „Habt ihr das gehört?“ unterhielten sich die Stadttorwachen. „Dovahkiin? Was soll das heißen? Was rufen die Gruabärte da? Hey, wart ihr nicht der Gefangene aus Helgen den wir gestern reinließen?“ „Kann sein.“ antwortete das Drachenblut. „Naja. Geht mal lieber rein, bevor uns noch der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt.“ Adrienne versuchte gerade ein Feuer in der Schmiede zu löschen, entstanden durch ein Schmiedeeisen welches ihr vor Schreck hinunterfiel. Das Feuer war nur ein kleines Flämmchen und war schnell gelöscht. In der Drachenfeste schien alles normal zu sein. „Das waren die Graubärte! Habt ihr das donnern nicht gehört?“ Als Balgruuf das Drachenblut bemerkte stoppte er das Gespräch mit Avenicci. „Der Drache ist Tot und der Wachturm zerstört.“ erzählte er. „Sonst noch etwas?“ fragte der Jarl. „Ich bin wohl ein Drachenblut.“ Avenicci mischte sich ein „Das ist ja wohl lächerlich.“ „Die Graubärte haben das Drachenblut zu sich gerufen!“ „Soll ich zu ihnen?“ fragte das Drachenblut. „Aber unbedingt! Es sind jedoch 7.000 Stufen bis zu ihrem Kloster am Hohen-Hrothgar. Ihr solltet euch vorbereiten. Ihr habt heute gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich ernenne euch hiermit zum Thane von Weißlauf. Ruht euch diese Nacht noch im Palast aus und dann schauen wir wie ihr als Bürger in dieser Stadt verweilen könnt.“ Das war ein verdammt anstrengender Tag. Dafür schien es sich ja gelohnt zu haben. Als das Drachenblut einschlief hörte er ein klopfen an der Tür. Beim Öffnen schaute er in die Augen eines Boten. „Ich habe nach euch gesucht. Ich soll euch etwas liefern. Aber nur euch persönlich. Last mal sehen…ein Brief. Ich weiß nicht von wem, das wollte er nicht sagen. Nur dass er für euch ist. Das war es dann wohl. Ich muss los.“ Das Drachenblut öffnete den Brief: https://i.imgur.com/j7uBazE.png Irgendjemand hatte wohl von ihm, als Drachenblut erfahren. Spätestens nach dem Ruf der Graubärte würde eh jeder wissen, dass es ein neues Drachenblut gibt, aber wer weiß dass er es ist? Im Thronsaal saß bereits der Jarl auf seinem hölzernen Thron. „Werdet ihr die Stufen erklimmen, Freund?“ Nein. Wird er nicht. Er will jetzt zur Ahnenblutspitze gehen. „Ja, werde ich. Habt ihr eine Karte für mich?“ eine Wache übergab ihm eine Karte. Er suchte die Ahnenblutspitze und fand sie nordwestlich von Weißlauf. „Ich mache ich dann auf den Weg.“ „Einen Moment“ unterbrach ihn Avenicci. „Im Namen des Jarl, überreiche ich ihnen hiermit die Besitzberechtigung für dass, als Brisenheim bekannte Haus, hier in Weißlauf!“ er überreichte ihm einen glatt polierten Schlüssel. „Wenn sie wieder da sind können wir uns über das Einrichten ihres neuen Hauses unterhalten. Viel Glück mein Thane!“ Beim Verlassen der Stadt schienen die Bürger anders auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie sahen ihn an, wussten wer er war und was er konnte. Am Tor waren wieder die gleichen Wachen die ihn erstmals in die Stadt ließen. „Mein Thane.“ grüßten sie ihn. Erst nach einigen Wegminuten blieb das Drachenblut stehen und bemerkte wie schön die Landschaft eigentlich war. Man hört von Himmelsrand als der kalte Norden. Doch Weißlauf ist sehr warm. Nicht heiß, aber deutlich wärmer als es die nördlichste Provinz vermuten ließ. Nach einigen Wegstunden kam das Drachenblut an seinem Ziel an. Ein Berg, nordwestlich von Weißlauf. Über eine Höhle samt dazugehörigem Pfad gelangte er an eine verschneite Treppe. Der Schnee ebenjener Treppe war von frischen Fußspuren übersät. Er zückte seine Waffe. An der Ahnenblutspitze angekommen sah er dutzende Leichen. Eine Davon gehörte NAH-AG-LIIV. Einem bronzenen Dovah. Er war zwar tot, schien sich jedoch nicht aufgelöst zu haben. Als sich das Drachenblut näherte fing NA-HAG-LIIV an, seine Seele freizugeben und das Drachenblut nahm sie auf. Wieder erlangte Er durch die Seele neues Verständnis. Die anderen Leichen waren Söldner. Bezahlte klingen, die in den Tot geschickt wurden. In den Köpfen der Nord waren die Drachen so lange als Legende abgetan worden, dass diese Söldner wohl dachten sie würden Geld bekommen wenn da kein Drache ist und sie behaupten würden ihn getötet zu haben. Einige Meter hinter dem Schlachtfeld befand sich eine Mauer. Dort waren Zeichen eingraviert worden. Einige der Zeichen fingen zu leuchten an als sich das Drachenblut näherte. ZUN war dieses leuchtende Wort. Es bedeutet Waffe. Hinter dieser Mauer kam eine Bretonin hervor. „Mein Name ist Delphin“ sagte sie während sie ihre Waffe auf das Drachenblut richtete. Sofort schrie er „ZUN“ und Delphines Waffe sprang mit solch einer Kraft aus ihrer Hand, dass ihre Hand brach. Sofort schlug er die Bretonin mit dem Handrücken zu Boden, so wie eine Frau die ihr Mundwerk nicht halten konnte. „Wer bist du?“ fragte das Drachenblut. „Mist! Meine Hand!“ sie hob ihre Hände hoch um zu signalisieren, dass sie nichts im Schilde führt. Das Drachenblut streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und half ihr hoch. „Sehr erfreut, Delphine Mist-meine-Hand.“ „War das nötig?“ fragte sie vor Schmerzen, während sie mit der gesunden Hand nach einem Heiltrank griff. „Du schleichst dich mit gezogener Waffe an mich ran. Natürlich war das nötig. Ich nehme an, dass die Leichen deine…Kameraden waren?“ „Raufbolde. Ich habe dir den Brief geschrieben um dich herzulocken. Wir wollten sicher gehen dass du das Drachenblut bist. Der Drache entdeckte uns jedoch zu früh und wir mussten ihn töten. Da du gerade geschrien und die Seele aufgenommen zu haben scheinst, besteht für mich kein Zweifel mehr.“ „Was wollt ihr von mir?“ fragte er. „Dich von diesen alternden Mönchen fernhalten!“ „Ihr meint die Graubärte?“ sie Nickte und setzte sich auf die Treppe und hielt ihre gebrochene Hand auf den Schoß. Der Heileffekt dauerte bei Knochenbrüchen ein wenig bis er wirkte. „Ich war eine Klinge. Ihr wisst schon. Die ‘Leibwächter des Kaisers’.“ „Und ihr denkt dass ich der nächste Kaiser bin, weil die Legende besagt die Septims hatten Drachenblut inne, genau wie ich?“ Delphine fing zu grinsen an. „Gott, nein. Vor der…Karriere als Leibwächter unterstützten die Klingen das Drachenblut….dass eine Zeitlang zufällig auch Kaiser war.“ Das Drachenblut setze sich neben Delphine. Sie schien nett zu sein und schien ihn nicht mehr angreifen zu wollen. „Unterstützen? Bei Was?“ „Drachen töten. Das ist doch euer Hobby nicht wahr?“ „Mhh…naja. Nicht wirklich.“ antwortete er etwas unsicher. „Aber ihr solltet das zu eurem Hobby machen.“ „Ich habe doch kaum Erfahrung. Ihr habt den Drachen hier doch auch erlegt. Wozu braucht ihr mich?“ „Wenn Drachen getötet werden, können sie wiederbelebt werden. Tötet ein Drachenblut einen Drachen, so verschlingt er seine Seele und der Drache kommt nicht zurück.“ „Also wenn ich ihn nicht töte, oder nicht in der Nähe bin wenn ein Dovah stirbt kommt er zurück“ Delphine nickte. „Wenn ihr zu den Graubärten geht werden sie euch raten einfach nur zu Meditieren, zu beten und untätig zuzusehen während die Drachen alles leben auslöschen!“ „Ich dachte sie würden mir helfen meine Fähigkeit zu verbessern.“ „Ja, durch Jahrelange Meditation! Wenn die Welt so lange existiert. Die effizienteste Art für ein Drachenblut sich zu verbessern ist das Aufnehmen von Drachen-Seelen.“ Das Drachenblut stand auf. „Und wie könnt ihr mir helfen?“ Delphine stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir können euch zeigen wo Drachen zu finden sein werden. Wir können euch im Kampf unterstützen und euch ein Hauptquartier bieten.“ Das Drachenblut dachte nach. „Also entweder ihr kommt zu uns und könnt wenigstens versuchen die Welt zu retten oder ihr geht zu den Graubärten und betet.“ Er nickte zu Delphine. „Sehr gut! Wir müssen zur Karthspitze.“ Die Bergkette „Karthspitze“ lag im Südwesten der Ahnenblutspitze. Im inneren einer Höhle verbarg sich die Akaviri-Fetung der Himmelszuflucht. Diese Ruine war Uralt. Der Eingang zum Festungsinneren war durch ein Abbild von Kaiser Reman blockiert. Vor diesem Steinkopf stand ein alternder Mann. „Esbern.“ reif Delphine. Er drehte sich um und kam den beiden entgegen. Er streckte sofort seine Hand aus „Ich bin Esbern! Es ist mir eine unfassbare Ehre euch…beziehungsweise jemanden wie euch kennen zu lernen!“ Voller Enthusiasmus schüttelte Esbern die Hand des Drachenblutes. „Ihr habt sicher viele Fragen! Die können wir beantworten wenn wir einmal drin sind!“ Delphine ergriff das Wort „Wie kommen wir rein?“ „Mit Drachenblut.“ antwortete Esbern. Sich des Wortwitzes bewusst. „Ein Tropfen auf den Boden hier, und der Schädel müsste aufgehen.“ Das Drachenblut schnitt sich in seinen Daumen und ein Tropfen Blut sickerte in den Boden. Ein helles Leuchten entwich dem Boden und der Schädel fuhr zurück. Im inneren der Festung gab es einen großen Steintisch und eine große Steinmauer. Delphine fing sofort an den Tisch aufzuräumen und die Hallen nach nützlichen Gegenständen zu untersuchen. Esbern schaute sich sofort die Mauer an. „Drachenblut! Kommt mal her! Ihr auch, Delphine!“ beide Traten vor das Steinrelief. „Seht ihr das?“ fragte Esbern „Das ist die Prophezeiung zu Alduins Rückkehr.“ „Die Nord wussten dass er nur in den Zeitströmen gefangen war. Sie wussten er würde zurückkommen.“ Esbern und Delphine wussten gar nichts von dem was das Drachenblut da erzählte. „Ich habe das Wissen erlangt als ich MIR-MUL-NIRs Seele verschlang.“ „Was machen wir nun?“ fragte Delphine. „Drachen töten.“ antwortete Esbern. „Sie sind nur das Werkzeug von Alduin. Wenn wir sie töten wird Alduin es bemerken und sofort wiederkommen.“ „Und was bringt uns das ihn noch schneller herzulocken?“ fragte Delphine. „Mit einer Schriftrolle der Alten können wir ihn wieder loswerden. Noch versteckt er sich. Vermutlich auf einem der Monde. Wenn wir ihn wieder auf Nirn locken, können wir von der Spitze des Halses der Welt die Schriftrolle nutzen und ihn bezwingen. Ich brauche einige Zeit um eine Schriftrolle der Alten ausfindig zu machen. Diese Zeit nutzen wir um Drachen zu töten. Auf dieser Karte sind sämtliche Drachengräber in Himmelsrand eingezeichnet. Dort wurden die Drachen bestattet und von Alduin wiederbelebt.“ er legte eine hastig gezeichnete Karte auf den Tisch. „Dann fang ich wohl besser an.“ sagte das Drachenblut. Delphine begleitete ihn. Nach beinahe drei Monaten standen Delphine und das Drachenblut vor dem Kloster am Hohen Hrothgar. Sie beide hatten unzählige Drachen erlegt und das Drachenblut hat unzählige Seelen verinnerlicht. Er war nun Wahrnehmungsstäker als jeder Dovah. Er kam dem Konzept des CHIM erschreckend nahe. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde die Wahrheit erkennen. „Er ist hier!“ rief er. „PAAR-THUR-NAX ist hier. Der zweitgeborene! Der älteste Dovah. Der letzte Dovah.“ „Dann wird Alduin kommen…“ sagte Delphine mit zittriger Stimme. Sie war ziemlich erschöpft. Fast drei Monate lang hat sie Drachen gejagt. Sie verlor beim Kampf gegen VIIN-TU-RUTH ihren Arm und war nur noch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet. Das Drachenblut war beinahe unverletzt. Eine Narbe hier und eine Prellung da. Das war es aber auch schon. Sie betraten das Kloster und wurden von Arngeir begrüßt. „Drachenblut. Seit willkommen. Ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen.“ „Wo ist PAAR-THUR-NAX?“ fragte er. „Wie…woher wisst ihr von ihm?“ „Wir müssen ihn töten alter Mann!“ rief Delphine. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“ erwiderte Arngeier mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ihr seid von den Klingen korrumpiert worden, Dovahkiin. Ich muss euch bitten zu gehen.“ „Nein.“ antwortete er und Arngeir erhob seine Stimme. „IIZ!“ er wollte weder Delphine noch das Drachenblut verletzen. Er wollte sie nur einfrieren und sie dann nach draußen bringen. Das Drachenblut erkannte sofort welchen Schrei er anwandte und schrie „TIID-KLO-UL!“ Noch bevor die Eiswand aus Arngeirs Mund entwich hielt das Drachenblut die Zeit an. Er berührte Delphine welche sich dann, wie das Drachenblut außerhalb der Zeit bewegen konnte. „Verdammt!“ reif sie. Es war ein Schock für den Körper und den Geist wenn man so aus der Zeit gerissen wird. Das Drachenblut fackelte nicht lange mit Arngeir und Schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Die Zeit nahm wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu. Der Kopf fiel zu Boden und Delphine erblickte die restlichen Graubärte. Sie erkannten dass das Drachenblut kein Sterblicher mehr war. Sie hätten nichts gegen ihn anrichten können. Daher ließen sie ihn Passieren. Der Weg zum Gipfel verlief ruhig. Am Gipfel angekommen sahen sie PAAR-THUR-NAX und eine in Leinen gehüllte Person, die mit dem Drachen sprach. „Ahh! Dovahkiin. Willkommen.“ grüßte PAAR-THUR-NAX das Drachenblut. Die Person stand auf und stapfte durch den Schnee. Vor dem Drachenblut legte er seine Kapuze ab und reichte dem Drachenblut die Hand. „Mein Name ist Vehk. Willkommen.“ Es war ein zweifarbiger Mer. Das Drachenblut schüttelte die Hand „Guten Tag.“ Dann wandte sich Vehk zu Delphine. „Junge Dame.“ fing er an. „Ich muss sie leider bitten zu gehen.“ „Bitte was?“ fragte sie, während Vehk die Hand von Delphine Schüttelte. „Es wird hier bald sehr unangenehm. Ihr würdet nicht überleben wenn ihr hier bleibt.“ „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!“ erwiderte sie als sie die Hand ausschlug. „Delphine, bitte geh.“ Durch die leicht erweiterte Wahrnehmung erkannte das Drachenblut was Vehk meinte. Und was er vorhatte. „Niemals. Wir haben alles zusammen durchgestanden. Ich habe viel verloren und werde bis zum Ende hier bleiben!“ sie Schaute Vehk an. „Ist das euer letztes Wort?“ fragte er mit ruhiger und sympathischer Stimme. Sie nickte. Und das Drachenblut ging an Delphine vorbei während sie von Vehks Zauber getroffen und getötet wurde. Das war ein unfassbar mächtiger Zauber. Es gibt keinen Sterblichen der mehr als einen Treffer überlebt. „Sie hätte nur gestört und sie hätte ein viel schlimmeres Schicksal ereilt.“ sagte PAAR-THUR-NAX. „Danke.“ sagte das Drachenblut zu Vehk. „Wer seit ihr?“ fragte er nochmal. „Ich bin Vehk. Ein Kriegspoet. Ich will über die größte Schlacht schreiben die auf diese Welt zukommen wird.“ „Ich gegen AL-DU-IN?“ er nickte. „Dann wisst ihr wofür ich hier bin?“ fragte das Drachenblut, während es sich zu PAAR-THUR-NAX wandte. Da bemerkte er das ein Speer in der Brust des Dovah steckte. „Ich fürchte wir sind euch ein wenig voraus.“ Vehk zog seinen Speer aus der Brust heraus. „Ich hoffe dies wird der zukünftigen Welt dienlich sein.“ PAAR-THUR-NAX fiel von der Wortmauer hinunter und Starb. „Der alte und ich wissen was ihr vorhabt. Und wir erkannten, dass dies unumgänglich ist. Alduin muss kommen. Paarthurnax und ich haben uns bereits bei Alduins Ankunft unterhalten. Ich wäre am liebsten schon länger hier gewesen, musste aber erst von Artaeum nach Himmelsrand kommen.“ Das Drachenblut war überrascht, dass sich ein Dovah, ein so majestätisches Wesen so leicht hat töten lassen. Als die Seele vom Drachenblut aufgenommen wurde verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Ein lautes Grölen war zu hören und hinter Masser tauchte Alduin auf. Er stürzte auf Nirn und landete an der gleichen Stelle wie vor drei Monaten. Sein Kopf blickte auf den Gipfel des hohen Hrothgars. Das Aufkommen des Weltenfressers brachte Nirn zum Beben. Das Drachenblut fing an die Wahrheit über diese Welt zu erkennen. 3Ä 431 „Kann ich euch nicht davon abhalten?“ fragte Tholer. „Nein. Ich bin hier nicht mehr notwendig.“ antwortete Vehk, während er einige Sachen in seinen Beutel verstaute. „Das Volk liebt euch noch.“ der Patriarch war ihm ein treuer Freund und Berater gewesen. Etwas leicht zu manipulieren, aber dennoch ein guter Freund. „Ich habe das Volk belogen und meinen Titel als Vivec abgelegt. Ich bin nun Vehk. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger.“ „Ihr…ihr könnt uns doch nicht einfach zurück lassen! Bedeuten wir euch gar nichts?“ Vehk drehte sich zu Tholer um. Er war erzürnt. „Gerade weil die Dunmer mir so viel bedeuten gehe ich fort! Ich habe euch belogen, auf eine Art und Weise die ich nicht rechtfertigen kann! Es ist das Beste wenn ich als letztes Mitglied des falschen Tribunals das Land verlasse und Azura, Boethia und Mephala in die Herzen der Dunmer lasse. So lange ich noch hier bin wird das Volk weiterhin auf die Rükkehr des Tribunals hoffen.“ Tholer wusste dass Vehk recht hatte, das hatte er immer. Fast das ganze Leben Tholers war Vivec gewidmet. Und seinen früheren Gott nun so zu sehen war unbegreiflich. Vehk wirkte den Zauber „Rükkehr“ und war weg. Einfach so. Tholer wusste nicht wo Vivec den Zauber „Markieren“ einsetzte. Er war schon überall gewesen und hätte den Zauber auch überall wirken können. Vehk tauchte in Tel Bal auf. Einer kleinen Telvanni-Siedlung im Valus-Gebierge. Diese Siedlung dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Daher weiß auch kaum einer davon. Und selbst wenn sie entdeckt werden würde, wäre es den meisten egal. Das Volk der Dunmer hatte gerade wichtigeres zu tun. Der Tribunalstempel war in der gesamten Provinz verbreitet gewesen und jeder Dunmer musste nun damit fertig werden, dass ihre Götter Lügner und Betrüger waren. Sie haben so hart für ihren Glauben gekämpft und dann das. Vehk wusste nicht ob es am Herzen lag oder an seinem Stolz aber erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was er seinem Volk angetan hatte. Er hatte jedoch nicht nur schlimmes getan. Er war seinem Volk auch dienlich. Das ist der einzige Grund der ihn nachts schlafen ließ. Er war nicht vollkommen böse. Tel Bal war der Sitz des Telvanni-Magiers Ayron Sarethi. Er war ein alter und weiser Magistrat. Er war schon überall auf Nirn unterwegs gewesen. Es gab nur noch Divaith Fyr und Vehk die ihm an Weisheit das Wasser reichen konnten. Zumindest redete sich Vehk das ein. Vehk wurde, wie immer herzlichst empfangen. Ihm wurde jeglicher Zugang zu Ayrons Privatgemächern gewährt. Durch die beidsame Bekanntschaft mit Sotha Sil kamen sich Vehk und Ayron über die Jahre immer näher. Sie berieten sich gegenseitig bei schwierigen Angelegenheiten und gaben sich gegenseitig Rat. Der Telvanni-Turm war relativ klein. Das musste er sein. Wäre er höher könnte man ihn von Narsis aus erspähen, wenn der Himmel klar ist. Was dem Turm an Höhe fehlt macht er durch seine Breite wieder wett. Der Turm erstreckte sich über zweihundert Meter in der Bergkette. Es wirkte wie ein Parasit auf dieser reinen Bergkette. Ayron saß wie immer in seinem Gemach unter der Erde und es sah so aus als würde er nichts tun. Doch Vehk wusste dass er mit Nematigh sprach. Ayron war früher ein Mitglied der Psijics gewesen. Wobei man nicht sagen kann, das man den Psijics entkommen könnte. Wer einmal ein vollwertiges Mitglied ist, so sagt Ayron der wird das, was er erlebt hat nie mehr vergessen. Was genau diese Erkenntnis ist bleibt wohl ein Rätsel. CHIM wird es nicht sein. Das hätte Vehk sofort erkannt. Ayron beendete die Telepathie mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler und bot Vehk an sich zu setzen. „Was führt euch zu mir?“ fragte er. „Wann wart ihr das letzte mal draußen?“ Ayron wusste dass es etwas großes sein muss. „Was ist passiert?“ Und Vehk erklärte ihm alles von Dagoth Ur, über das Herz von Lorkahn und den Missbrauch eben jenes Herzens. „Ihr törichter….“ fing Ayron an. „Und jetzt hat euch das Volk verstoßen?“ Vehk schüttelte den Kopf „Ich bin freiwillig gegangen.“ Vehk und Ayron unterhielten sich stunden lang darüber was Vehk alles falsch gemacht hat, was Ayron mit dem Herzen getan hätte und schließlich begann das Thema der Wiedergutmachung. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Tribunal-Glaubens war das Konzept der Wiedergutmachung. „Wenn du dich schämst, nicht das gewesen zu sein, was du deinem Volk glauben machen wolltest, dann werde derjenige der du sein wolltest.“ warf Ayron in das Gespräch ein. „Wie soll ich das machen?“ dann entbrannte eine unfassbar lange Diskussion darüber, was Vehk als Vivec für sein Volk bedeutete. Sie zogen zusammen die 36 Lehren zu Rate um das Bild das Vehk dem Volk einpflanzte zu verstehen. Befragten einige Bewohner Tel Bals, darunter auch einen Priester des Tempels. Tatsächlich war Vehk schockiert, wie wenig er darüber wusste, was er für sein eigenes Volk war. Er war ein Retter in der Not. Er rettete das Volk vor Baar Dau. heilte kranke und war dem Volk sehr nahe. Er war halt ihr Gott. Wie konnte man nun ihr Gott sein, wenn das Herz vernichtet worden war? Ayron stand auf. „Ihr müsst nach Artaeum!“ rief er, mit zittriger Stimme. Er war schon sehr alt. Vehk stand auf. Er wurde vom Vorschlag des Alten überrumpelt. „Wieso?“ Ayron flüsterte. „Es gibt etwas Höheres als du und ich! Höher als CHIM!“ Er kannte CHIM? Er war jedoch nicht so wie Vehk. „Was?“ „Ich kann dir nichts sagen! Geh nach Artaeum, schließe dich den Psijics an und sie werden dir den weg schon zeigen.“ Vehk wollte schon seit längerem den Psijics beitreten. Sotha Sil schwärmte von ihnen. „Artaeum….“ flüsterte er. „Nun geht!“ Ayron wirkte einen Zauber und Vehk war vor der Grenze zu Cyrodiil, einige hundert Meter von Tel Bal entfernt. Der alte tat dies immer wenn er jemanden loswerden wollte. Artaeum war nun das Ziel. Die Heimat des Psijic-Ordens. Ayron kannte CHIM. Jedoch schien er es nicht erlangt zu haben. Die eine Hälfte seines Lebens war er auf Artaeum, die andere auf Tel Bal. Wenn er CHIM kannte, wenn auch nur den Begriff, dann müsste er es durch den Psijic-Orden erfahren haben. Aber wenn es noch jemanden hier auf Nirn geben würde, der CHIM kennt hätte Vehk es gespürt. Das reichte als Grund um nach Artaeum zu Reisen. Durch den schmalen Bergpfad gelangte er nach Cyrodiil. Hier kam Tiber Septim also her. Wenn man mit jemandem aus einem anderen Land redet versucht man durch Kleinigkeiten wie Kleidung, oder Mimik zu erraten wie ihr Land aussieht. Und so hatte sich Vehk Cyrodiil nicht vorgestellt. Er wusste dass er mal wusste wie Cyrodiil aussieht. Als er durch das Herz an Macht zunahm, gewann er auch an Wissen. Ein Gespräch mit Tiber und schon wusste er alles über das Leben, das Land und einfach alles über ihn. Doch seit der Nerevarine das Herz zerstörte schwand das Wissen mit jedem Augenblick. Vehk kam damit zurecht, seine Frau leider nicht. Es war schrecklich so viel Wissen einfach so zu vergessen. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar warum er diese Reise wirklich bestrebte. Nicht um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, dies war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Er wollte wieder Wissen. Er wollte einfach wieder die gleiche Auffassungsgabe besitzen wie er sie als Vivec hatte. Als Vivec schrieb der die 36 Lehren. Eine sehr beliebte Buchreihe. Besonders Wertvoll außerhalb Morrowinds. Doch als Vehk verstand er kaum was er mit den Zeilen auszudrücken versuchte. „Ayem nahm die Frau eines Netch und sprach: „Ich bin die schlangengesichtige Königin der Drei in Einem. In dir liegt ein Abbild und der Zauber der sieben Silben. AYEM AE SEHTI AE VEHK. Die sollst du wiederholen, bis sich das Geheimnis offenbart.“ Die Frau des Netch? Hat er das wirklich so geschrieben? Das machte einfach keinen Sinn. Das war aus dem 1. Band der 36 Lehren. Vehk konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern dass es so richtig war. Er hatte das Buch von Ayron mitgenommen und schlug nochmal nach. „Die 36 Lehren des Vivec – Lektion I aus dem Dunmerischen ins Cyrodiilische übersetzt von Shawrence Slick“ Ach so, daran lag es also. Eine fehlerhafte Übersetzung. In Wahrheit hieß es eher so was wie „Frau des Netch-Jägers“. Und nicht „Frau des Netchs.“. Es war einfach nervend wenn angebliche Meister der Geschichte daher kommen und alles mit ihrem „Fachwissen“ verunstalteten. Schick war besonders schlimm. Er war Bretone und kam ursprünglich aus einem Dorf nahe Camlorn. Er interessierte sich für die Geschichte der Dunmer, setzte sich aber kaum damit auseinander. Es war für Vehk ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen dass er Frau des Netch-Jägers meinte. Es gab ihn einen Vorgeschmack darauf wie es sich anfühlen würde wieder das gesamte Wissen eines Vivec innezuhaben. Nun hieß es die kaiserliche Provinz zu durchqueren. In Anvil würde sich sicher ein Schiff finden das ihn nach Artaeum übersetzt. Vor ihm befand sich die Stadt Cheydinhal. Es dämmerte bereits und Vehk wurde müde. Also trat er in die Stadt ein. Sie war in cyrodiilisch-dunmerischem Stil erbaut. Und die Stadt war voller Dunmer. Als er seine Kapuze absetzte, welche ein Teil seines braunen Leinengewands war wurde er sofort erkannt. „Fürst Vivec!“ reif eine Frau. Sofort versammelten sich die Dunmer um ihn. Vor allem hier in der kaiserlichen Provinz wurden sie erniedrigt, nach dem das Tribunal aufgelöst wurde. „Stimmt es was man vom Tribunal sagt, Fürst Vivec?“ „Seid doch still!“ reif ein Mann „Er reist durch das Land um allen zu verkünden dass das Tribunal noch existiert! Lasst ihn aussprechen!“ Ach Mist. So was wollte Vehk vermeiden. Selbst die offizielle Auflösung ließ er durch Sprecher verkünden um seinem Volk nicht mehr gegenübertreten zu müssen. Wie machte er diesem Volk nun klar dass auch er Sterblich ist? Er ist mehr als die gewöhnlichen Sterblichen. Dank CHIM könnte er Cheydinhal in ein Aschland verwandeln. Aber das würde dem Volk als Beweis dienen dass er noch ein Gott sei. Es wäre so viel einfacher würde jeder die Wahrheit erkennen. Er zückte ein Messer und Schnitt sich in seine goldene Hand. Es floss Blut. „Ich bin nicht länger euer Vivec!“ rief er. „Das Tribunal war eine Verhöhnung gegen die Dunmer! Alle Gerüchte stimmen! Almsivi..“ Argh. Er hasste das Wort. „Almsivi fand das Herz von Lorkhan bei der Schlacht am Roten Berg. Wir wurden Korrumpiert. Dies gipfelte mit der Ermordung Sotha Sils durch die Hand meiner Frau Almalexia, welche vom Nerevarinen gerichtet wurde!“ Es hätte ihm sicher geholfen wenn er gewusst hätte, dass das Volk gar nichts von der Ermordung, dem Herzen oder sonst etwas wusste. Sie erhielten nur die Kunde der Auflösung. Die Details sind ihnen unbekannt gewesen. „Bitte was?! Wovon redet ihr da?!“ schrie ein Mann. Und Vehk war gezwungen alles zu erklären. Dies dauerte fast drei Stunden. Am Ende schaffte er es dass das Volk zwar enttäuscht war, ihn jedoch nicht hasste. Lieben würden sie ihn auch nicht. Er wusste nicht warum doch seine…Wahrnehmung wurde schwächer. Je weniger er geliebt wurde, desto schwächer wurde das CHIM. Er suchte sich zunächst ein Gasthaus. Zum Glück wurde ein Gasthaus von einem Orsimer geführt. Dort ruhte sich Vivec über Nacht aus. Am nächsten Morgen stand Vehk, durchgeschwitzt auf. Er hatte das erste mal seit der Schlacht am roten Berg geträumt. Dies war für ihn das Zeichen dass nun jeglicher Einfluss vom Herzen verschwunden war. Er war nun so Sterblich wie jeder andere auf Tamriel. Seine restliche Reise durch Cyrodiil war angenehmer. Gelegentlich traf er auf Dunmer die ihn erkannten und denen er die Ereignisse rund um den Nerevarinen erklärte. Je öfter er die Ereignisse erzählte, desto einfacher wurde es für ihn. Als er dann schließlich die Kaiserstadt von der roten Ring-Straße aus erblickte wurde ihm anders. Der Weißgoldturm wirkte…eigenartig. Er wirkte deutlich „Existenter“ als alles andere. Als ob er „Mehr da“ wäre, als der Rest der Kaiserstadt. Vehk hätte den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen können sich diesen Turm anzusehen, doch er ging weiter. Am Ende des Tages war er in Anvil. Er betrat das Gasthaus am Hafen der Stadt. Wenn sich ein Schiff finden lässt, dann hier. Er schaute sich um. Theoretisch könnte jeder der Gäste ein Kapitän sein. Er bemerkte einen Rothwardonen an der Theke der gerade ein Buch las. „Die Schlacht am Roten Berg – Von Vivec“. Vehk setzte sich neben den Rothwardonen. „Seit ihr Schiffsfahrer mein Freund?“ fragte er. Der Rothwardone las die Seite zu Ende und legte das Buch beiseite. Er schaute Vehk an. Da er nur eine Seite Vehks sah, die Goldene, vermutete er einen Altmer. „Ja. Braucht ihr eine überfahrt?“ Vehk nickte. „Wohin soll’s gehen?“ „Artaeum.“ Antwortete Vehk. „Ist das ein Witz? Die lassen niemanden näher an die Insel. Sobald wir in Sichtweite sind taucht ‘Zufällig’ ein Sturm auf und wir müssen umdrehen.“ „Dann bezahle ich euch eben dafür, mich so nah wie möglich an die Insel zu bringen. Ich muss da hin. Sobald ein Sturm aufkommt kehren wir um und ich bezahle euch im Voraus.“ Vehk hoffte das Ayron den restlichen Psijics von seiner Ankunft erzählte und sie das Schiff an die Insel lassen. „Das wird teuer, Mer.“ Ein Mensch der Elfen als Mer betitelte? Er schien keinen Groll gegen die Mer im Allgemeinen zu hegen. „Wenn ein Sturm aufkommt könnte das Schiff Schaden erleiden, das müsst ihr dann auch ‘Im Voraus’ bezahlen.“ „Wie teuer wäre das?“ „Eine zweitägige Reise samt Verpflegung und eine Pauschale für etwaige Personen- und Sachschäden…12.000 Septime. Bei allem Respekt. Ihr seht nicht so aus als könntet ihr euch das leisten.“ „Da habt ihr recht.“ antwortete Vehk während der das Buch vom Rothwardonen nahm, aufschlug und mit einer auf dem Tresen befindlichen Feder signierte und zurückgab. Vehk schaute ihn nun direkt an und der Rothwardone konnte das goldblaue Gesicht des Autors seines Buches sehen. Er schlug das Buch auf und las das geschriebene: „Für meinen guten Freund Rodeno. Einen besseren Kapitän hat Tamriel nie erlebt. -Vivec“ Er hasste es diesen Namen zu nutzen. Aber jetzt war das Buch unbezahlbar. Ein Buch das in Cyrodiil sehr selten ist, dann vom Autoren mit persönlicher Widmung signiert ist und der Autor ist der letzte gefallene Gott einer ganzen Kultur. Das Buch ist so viel wert dass Rodeno, der sein Namensschild immer trägt ausgesorgt hat. Nur noch die Überfahrt nach Artaeum und er kann das Buch verkaufen. „Bei den Göttern…“ flüsterte er. Er war ein ‘Fan’ von Vivec. „Wann sollen wir los?“ „Morgen Früh.“ antwortete Vehk. „Jawohl. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang steht euch mein Schiff zur Verfügung, Herr.“ Vehk mietete sich ein Bett und Schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen wartete bereits das Schiff „Hammerfells-Stolz“ auf Vehk. Zur Besatzung zählten neben Rodeno noch ein Khajiit, zwei Kaiserliche und ein weiterer Rothwardone. Es war ein kleines Schiff, kaum mehr als ein größeres Boot. „Die Überfahrt wird zwei Tage dauern!“ rief Rodeno seiner Besatzung zu. „Unser Kunde ist ein wichtiges Mitglied der Dunmerischen Kultur. Die Bezahlung wurde bereits getätigt.“ „Wie viel kriegt jeder?“ rief J’aqnar, der Khajiit. „Der Kunde bezahlte mit einem seltenen und signierten Buch.“ „Ein Buch?“ rief Roland, der zweite Rothwardone. „Da wird nicht viel bei rumkommen oder?“ „Zu unser aller Glück verstarb die Mutter von Phintias, dem reichsten Buchhändler der Provinz. Er sah sich das Buch an und will es uns nach der Überfahrt abkaufen.“ „Wie viel springt nun dabei raus?“ „Durch eine Sammeltransaktion verschiedener kaiserlicher Büchereiverbände mit unterstützunf druch Phintias erhalten wir 2.000.000 Septime.“ „Das sind ja fast 500.000 für jeden!“ rief J’aqnar. „Ihr versteht nun hoffentlich warum ich euch so früh hier raus scheuchte! Abmarsch!“ Mit so viel Geld hatte Vehk nicht gerechnet. Das jemand so viel für das Buch zahlen würde ist bemerkenswert. Selbst mit 100.000 Goldstücken kann man, wenn man gut investiert ein arbeitsloses Leben führen. Aber 500.000 für jeden ist unfassbar. Sofort machte sich die Besatzung an die Arbeit. Nach Zwanzig Minuten legte das Schiff ab. Vehk bekam einen kleinen Raum gestellt. Doch er blieb lieber an Deck. Er unterhielt sich mit jedem Besatzungsmitglied. J’aqnar erzählte davon wie er einst die Mähne von Elsweyr ermordete und daher aus seiner Heimat fliehen musste, Roland erzählte davon dass er einst Soldat einer Privatarmee war, dessen Methoden er jedoch nicht mehr gutheißen konnte und das man niemals auf das was J’aqnar sagte hören solle. Die beiden Kaiserlichen waren Titus und Ebel Voranius. Titus war Alchemist und für Verletzungen und Beschwerden der Besatzung zuständig und Ebel war Handwerker der das Schiff so gut es ging am Laufen hielt, beide raten dazu J’aqnars Erzählungen keinen Glauben zu schenken. Nach Vierzig Stunden erblickte J’aqnar die Insel Artaeum. „Land in Sicht!“ rief er. „So. Jeden Augenblick wird der Sturm aufkommen. Bereit machen für schnelle Rückkehr!“ reif Rodeno. Sie fuhren weiter in Richtung Artaeum, im Wissen dass jederzeit ein Sturm sie zur Rückkehr bewegen könnte. Doch sie kamen immer näher. Schließlich kamen sie an der Klippe der Insel an. „Das kann doch nicht…“ flüsterte der Kapitän „Nun gut. Dann suchen wir die Anlegestelle!“ Plötzlich bebte die See. Die Insel hob sich einige Meter und Drehte sich so dass die Anlegestelle direkt vor dem Schiff war und senkte sich wieder. „Bei den Göttern.“. Rodeno war starr vor Angst. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er wieder zu sich kam. „Gut. Wir werden nicht anlegen. Vivec, ich muss euch bitten mein Schiff zu verlassen.“ Er wollte so schnell wie möglich von den Psijics weg. Die Psijics hatten einen eher beängstigenden Ruf beim Volk. Durch Levitation gelangte Vehk auf Artaeum. Und das Schiff setzte die Segel zurück nach Anvil. Auf einer gepflasterten, weißen Terrasse erwartete Nematigh bereits Vehks Ankunft. Sie begrüßen sich trocken. „Willkommen. Wir wurden bereits über euer Ankommen unterrichtet. Sotha Sil lobte euch in den höchsten Tönen. Sagt, wie geht es unserem Kämmerer?“ Ach, Sotha war ein Kämmerer bei den Psijics? Wer weiß was dies bei den Psijics bedeutet. Was verwaltete Sotha wohl? Existenzen? Vehk erzählte die Wahrheit über Sotha Sil. „Wie..bedauerlich.“ Nematigh ging ein paar Schritte mit Vehk, bis sie an einer blau leuchtenden Steinreihe im Boden ankamen. „Wir wissen von eurem Begehr. Und wir können euch dabei helfen. Doch dies könnte Jahrhunderte in Anspruch nehmen. Jahrhunderte in denen ihr hier auf der Insel verbleiben müsst.“ „Werde ich.“ antwortete Vehk. „Sobald ihr diese Linie überquert seit ihr nicht mehr im C0DA.“ sagte Nematigh. „C0DA?“ „Der Psijic-Orden ist ein Orden von C0DA-Lesern. Dies hier ist keine Insel. Es ist vielmehr ein Schiff, mit welchem wir durch alle Existenzen, vor und nach der Kalpa-Wende gelangen können. Solange ihr im Bereich der Insel hinter der Linie seid wird nichts von euch im C0DA auftauchen. Wenn ihr unsere Hilfe wollt, so überquert die Linie.“ Vehk hob sein Bein und überquerte die Linie. >– INITIALISIERUNGSFEHLER 02 – DATEN AUFGRUND VON UNVORHERSEHBAREM FEHLER BEIM LOKALISIEREN VOM DATEN-AUSGANGSPUNKT NICHT EINSEHBAR. 3Ä 433 Vehk überquerte erneut die Linie. Neben ihm war Nematigh, Gelebros und Gutbein. „Gutbein. Könnt ihr die Tore in Kvatch sehen?“ Den Orden erreichte die Nachricht von der Oblivion-Krise. Wenn sie mal eine Nachricht erreichte war es etwas Weltbewegendes. Gutbein war ein Psijic-Seher. Er konnte an von ihm festgelegten Punkten Kristalle vergraben und sich dort im Geiste umsehen. Diese Psi-Kristalle waren überall auf Nirn vergraben. In jeder Stadt, jeder Siedlung, im Meer, auf Akavir, einfach überall. Sie hielten einfach die Zeit an und rammten den Kristall in den Boden. Gutbein schloss die Augen und sah das zerstörte Kvatch und das Oblivion-Tor. Er öffnete wieder die Augen. „Die Oblivion-Krise ist im vollen Gange.“ sagte er. Vehk ergriff das Wort. „Noch Zweihundert Jahre oder?“ Nematigh nickte. und sie näherten sich wieder der Linie. >– INITIALISIERUNGSFEHLER 02 – DATEN AUFGRUND VON UNVORHERSEHBAREM FEHLER BEIM LOKALISIEREN VOM DATEN-AUSGANGSPUNKT NICHT EINSEHBAR. 4Ä 201 Vehk überquerte erneut die Linie. Neben ihm waren Nematigh und Celarus. Sie schauten einfach nur in Richtung Cyrodiil. Das Land selbst war lediglich mit einem Fernrohr auszumachen. Nach einigen Sekunden verdunkelte sich der Himmel und Alduin tauchte auf. Bei seinem Aufkommen hielten die Psijics zeitgleich den Atem vor Schreck an. „Es ist so weit.“ rief Celarus, der Meister der Psijics. Er gehört einer Rasse an, die vor dieser Existenz lebte. „Beginnt das Gespräch.“ Vehk schloss die Augen und stellte sich die Spitze des Halses der Welt vor. Dort sah er PAAR-THUR-NAX. „Ein PSJJJ?“ fragte der Dovah. Vehk übermittelte PAAR-THUR-NAX die Theorie das AL-DU-IN sich zurückziehen wird und durch das Drachenblut aufgehalten werden kann, wenn alle Dovah sterben würden. Für PAAR-THUR-NAX machte dies Sinn. Er kannte AL-DU-IN und wusste wie geschwächt er sein würde. Er war der 2. älteste Dovah und schon seit Jahrhunderten bereit zu sterben. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre wenn ihr mein LAAS nehmen würdet, Vivec.“ Ohh wie er diesen Namen hasste. Vehk öffnete die Augen und befand sich bereits in Anvil. Celarus teleportierte ihn wieder aufs Festland. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte ihn eine Wache. „Ja. Sicher. Wo bin ich noch gleich?“ „In Anvil?“ „Sicher. War eine lange Nacht. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag.“ und Vehk ging weiter. Eine Wache kam an ihm vorbei gerannt. „Hauptmann!“ rief er an Vehk vorbei. Er drehte sich um. „Hauptmann!“ „Was ist Poll?“ „Das Festland! Der Drache!“ „Ja wir haben ihn alle gesehen. Gibt es erste Berichte zu den Schäden?“ „Der Fuß vom Drachen hat Anvil von Cyrodiil getrennt!“ sprach die Wache verwirrt. „Bitte was?“ beide rannten an Vehk vorbei. Vehk folgte ihnen außerhalb der Stadt. Und nach einigen Wegminuten befand sich vor ihnen ein riesiger See. Alduins Fuß hat die Erde so tief runter gedrückt dass sich das Meer in den Fußabdruck sammelte und Anvil zu einer Insel machte. „Bei den Göttern.“ flüsterte der Hauptmann. Vehk war kein vollwertiger Psijic. Sie nahmen ihn zwar auf und bildeten ihn in der Natur-Magie aus, jedoch wurde er nie offiziell in den Orden aufgenommen. Er hatte eine Menge über C0DA gelernt. Eine ‘Allgegenwärtige Macht die von ausgewählten Individuen dazu genutzt wird die Existenz zu Lesen’. Eine Art ‘Permanente Schriftrolle der Alten’ oder? Auch die Psijics wussten kaum etwas zu C0DA. Sie wussten jedoch das Alduin C0DA nutze. Das tat er fast immer. Es gab eine Existenz, da war er nur ein normal großer Dovah, der andere Dovah wiederbeleben konnte. Dieser nutzte kein C0DA. Auch da gab es ein Drachenblut und eben jenes hat Alduin bezwungen. Die Psijics waren dort und hofften nun dass dies auch mit Alduin aus dieser Existenz funktionieren würde. Ihre ganze Existenz beruht darauf dem C0DA auf den Grund zu gehen. Alduin war bereits auf einen der Monde geflogen um zu ruhen und die Dovah begannen aus ihren Gräbern zu steigen. PAAR-THUR-NAX befand sich auf dem Gipfel des Halses der Welt, dem höchsten Berg Tamriels. Ob die Graubärte von dem Dovah wussten? Wird interessant es ihnen zu sagen. Da Vehk ja kein Psijic war konnte er auch auf deren Regeln pfeifen. Er konzentrierte sich und formte die Erde unter seinen Füßen zu einer Brücke auf das Festland. „Ein Psijic!“ rief Poll. Vehk ließ die Brücke stehen damit Anvil eine Verbindung zum Festland hatte. Natur-Magie hatte definitiv seine Vorteile. Er konnte jedoch nur Anfängerzauber ausführen. Für den Rest der Zauber müsste er eine Kalpa-Wende miterleben. Laut Celarus hat man dann den besten Ausblick auf C0DA. Natur-Magie sei nichts Weiteres als die primitive Form der C0DA-Manipulation. Man veränderte etwas im C0DA, so dass sich etwas anders verhält als sonst. Erde wird durch Gedankenkraft formbar, Luft wird hart wie Stein und so weiter. Nach einigen Tagen befand sich Vehk an der Grenze nach Himmelsrand. Der hohe Hrothgar war bereits seit Stunden in Sicht. In Ivarstatt angekommen ertönte die Stimme der Graubärte. „DO-VAH-KIIN!“. Dieser Schrei war unglaublich Laut. Jeder in Himmelsrand hat ihn gehört. Jetzt hat sich das Drachenblut gezeigt. Wenn alles so läuft, wie von Celarus vorhergesagt dann dauert es nur noch Zwei Monate bis das Drachenblut den Hals der Welt erreicht. Nun hieß es für Vehk die 7.000 Stufen zu erklimmen. Unterwegs befanden sich einige Monumente welche die Geschichte des Klosters erläuterten. Sie erzählten von der Schlacht, der Niederlage und den Sieben Jahren der Meditation. Vehk erinnerte sich noch an die Schlacht am Roten Berg. Kein schöner abschnitt in seinem Leben. Auf den 7.000 Stufen traf er gelegentlich einen Jäger, oder einen Pilger, mit denen er sich unterhielt. An den Toren des Klosters angekommen hielt Vehk kurz inne und trat dann ein. „Drachenblut.“ begrüßte ihn Arngeir. „Nein.“ antwortete Vehk. „Ich bin mit dem Drachen auf der Spitze verabredet.“ „Oh. Ihr seid es, Fürst Vivec. Unser Meister hat uns über euer Kommen informiert. Bitte verlasst das Kloster über den Hintereingang und geht den Bergpfad rechts hinauf.“ dies tat Vehk. Der Pfad wurde immer schmaler, je höher er kam. Oben erblickte er eine große, freie Stelle. Am Rand dieser freien Ebene befand sich eine halb zu geschneite Mauer mit Drachen-Symbolen. Auf dieser Mauer saß Paarthurnax. Er drehte sich zu Vehk. „Seid gegrüßt, Mer.“ sprach der Dovah. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe eure Ankunft nicht gerade herbeigesehnt.“ Natürlich. Vehk war dafür da Paarthurnax zu töten. „Wir haben ja noch Zeit.“ sagte Vehk und setzte sich vor Paarthurnax. „Das Drachenblut wird in zwei Monaten hier erscheinen. Wenn ihr wollt können wir uns unterhalten.“ Und das taten sie auch. Dvah liebten es sich zu unterhalten. Dies war Teil ihrer Kultur. Paarthurnax erzählte davon, dass er es immer spürte wenn ein Dovah vom Drachenblut verschlungen wird. Vehk erzählte ihm von CHIM. Wovon Paarthurnax jedoch schon wusste. Dann erzählte der Dovah von seiner Sicht auf die Welt. Es war die Ansicht einer Zeitmaschine. Dann unterhielten sie sich darüber was passieren wird wenn das Drachenblut erscheinen würde. Diesem Thema folgten noch unzählige andere. Nach zwei Monaten fiel der letzte Dovah. „DO-VAH-KIIN kommt.“ sagte der Dovah. „Sollen wir beginnen?“ fragte Vehk. Paarthurnax nickte. Vehk beschwor einen Speer und rammte ihn durch die Brust des Dovah und das Drachenblut betrat die Spitze des Halses der Welt. „Ahh! Willkommen DO-VAH-KIIN!“ grüßte Paarthurnax das Drachenblut. Vehk stand auf und stapfte durch den Schnee. Vor dem Drachenblut legte er seine Kapuze ab und reichte dem Drachenblut die Hand. „Mein Name ist Vehk. Willkommen.“ Das Drachenblut schüttelte die Hand „Guten Tag.“ Dann wandte sich Vehk zu Delphine. „Junge Dame.“ fing er an. „Ich muss sie leider bitten zu gehen.“ „Bitte was?“ fragte sie, während Vehk die Hand von Delphine Schüttelte. „Es wird hier bald sehr unangenehm. Ihr würdet nicht überleben, wenn ihr hier bleibt.“ „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!“ erwiderte sie als sie die Hand ausschlug. „Delphine, bitte geh.“ Durch die leicht erweiterte Wahrnehmung erkannte das Drachenblut was Vehk meinte. Und was er vorhatte. „Niemals. Wir haben alles zusammen durchgestanden. Ich habe viel verloren und werde bis zum Ende hier bleiben!“ sie Schaute Vehk an. „Ist das euer letztes Wort?“ fragte er mit ruhiger und sympathischer Stimme. Sie nickte. Und das Drachenblut ging an Delphine vorbei während sie von Vehks Zauber getroffen und getötet wurde. Das war ein unfassbar mächtiger Zauber. Es gibt keinen Sterblichen der mehr als einen Treffer überlebt. „Sie hätte nur gestört und sie hätte ein viel schlimmeres Schicksal ereilt.“ sagte PAAR-THUR-NAX. „Danke.“ sagte das Drachenblut zu Vehk. „Wer seit ihr?“ fragte er nochmal. „Ich bin Vehk. Ein Kriegspoet. Ich will über die größte Schlacht schreiben die auf diese Welt zukommen wird.“ „Ich gegen AL-DU-IN?“ er nickte. „Dann wisst ihr wofür ich hier bin?“ fragte das Drachenblut, während er sich zu PAAR-THUR-NAX wandte. Da bemerkte er das ein Speer in der Brust des Dovah steckte. „Ich fürchte wir sind euch ein wenig voraus.“ Vehk zog seinen Speer aus der Brust heraus. „Ich hoffe dies wird der zukünftigen Welt dienlich sein.“ PAAR-THUR-NAX fiel von der Wortmauer hinunter und Starb. „Der alte und ich wissen was ihr vorhabt. Und wir erkannten, dass dies unumgänglich ist. Alduin muss kommen. Paarthurnax und ich haben uns bereits bei Alduins Ankunft unterhalten. Ich wäre am liebsten schon länger hier gewesen, musste aber erst von Artaeum nach Himmelsrand kommen.“ Das Drachenblut war überrascht, dass sich ein Dovah, ein so majestätisches Wesen so leicht hat töten lassen. Als die Seele vom Drachenblut aufgenommen wurde verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Ein lautes Grölen war zu hören und hinter Masser tauchte Alduin auf. Er stürzte auf Nirn und landete an der gleichen Stelle wie vor drei Monaten. Sein Kopf blickte auf den Gipfel des hohen Hrothgars. Das Aufkommen des Weltenfressers brachte Nirn zum Beben. Das Drachenblut fing an die Wahrheit über diese Welt zu erkennen. Alduin richtete seinen Blick auf den Gipfel des hohen Hrothgars. „Drachenblut. Ihr seid dran.“ Vehk drehte sich um. Da spürte er dass das Drachenblut kurz davor stand CHIM zu erlangen oder Nullsummiert zu werden. Sofort rannte er zum strauchelnden Drachenblut. „In Ordnung. Bleib Ruhig!“ redete Vehk auf ihn ein. Sas Drachenblut wandte seinen Blick ab „Hör mir zu!“ reif Vehk um das Drachenblut wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wir sind nichts weiter als Figuren der Vorstellungskraft eines anderen Wesens! Du hast es jetzt erkannt. Es kann nun eine von zwei Möglichkeiten in Kraft treten. CHIM oder Nullsummierung.“ das Drachenblut kämpfte mit sich. Die CHIM-werdung ist ein furchtbar anstrengender Prozess. Geistig kaum zu ertragen. „Wenn du Nullsummiert wirst, wirst du aus der Zeit entfernt! Alle Dovah kehren zurück und die Welt ist verloren! Wenn du mich hören kannst flehe ich dich an! Erlange CHIM!“ Vehk überlegte was entscheidend für CHIM war. Liebe. Vehk wurde nicht Nullsummiert weil sein Volk ihn liebte. Das Drachenblut hat dutzende Dörfer und Städte vor den Drachen gerettet. Er ist im ganzen Land bekannt und wird geliebt. Aber so sehr wie Vehk als Vivec? Es musste dem Drachenblut einreden wie sehr er geliebt wird. „Erinnere dich an jedes Dorf das du gerettet hast! Stell es dir vor! Sieh dir jedes Gesicht an. Stell dir jede Person vor, die du jemals gerettet hast! Stell dir nun vor was mit ihnen passiert wenn du nie da gewesen wärst.“ Das Drachenblut richtete sich auf. „Nur ein verdammter Traum!“ rief er. Vehk führte ihn an die Grenze des Gipfels. Vor ihnen lag Himmelsrand in seiner vollen Pracht. Der verdunkelte Himmel gab dem Land eine gewisse mystische Atmosphäre. Alduin, welcher hinter ihnen war ließ Vehk und das Drachenblut in Ruhe. Er wusste nicht was genau gerade passiert. „All das wäre verloren wenn du Nullsummiert wirst!“ „Wie kann etwas verloren gehen wenn es nicht existiert?“ Diese Frage war ziemlich mies für die aktuelle Situation. Vehk zückte ein Dolch und hob den Arm des Drachenblutes. Er schnitt ihm in den Arm. „Dieser Schmerz ist real! Was du in deinem Leben erlebt hast ist nicht weniger wert nur weil es ein Traum ist.“ Das Drachenblut nahm den Dolch in die Hand. „Ich…spüre nichts.“ Vehk schnitt in den Muskel und das Drachenblut spürte nichts. Die Nullsummierung hat begonnen. >Basis-ID: Person_Dovah-Nedic_469_(Bendu Olo) Status: Abfrage… Vehk geriet in Panik. Er konnte nicht zulassen dass das Drachenblut aus der Existenz gelöscht wird. Was kann man dagegen nun tun? Was muss ein Mensch sein um nicht nullsummiert zu werden? Tot. Er stieß das Drachenblut vom Gipfel und sah zu wie er immer wieder auf die Felsen einschlug. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er bereits Bewusstlos. Nach weiteren Sekunden brach sein Schädel wie eine Melone. Sein Auge klebte an einer Ecke eines Felsens. Ein weiterer Felsen zertrümmerte sein Rückgrat. Unten angekommen lag kaum mehr als ein Haufen Fleisch. >Basis-ID: Person_Dovah-Nedic_469_(Bendu Olo) Status: 1 Nullsummierung durch tot verhindert. Schlauer, wenn auch spontaner Einfall. „HA! HA! HA!“ lachte Alduin, dessen gewaltiger Körper Cyrodiil in Dunkelheit tauchte. Vehk wandte sich Alduin zu. Celarus ist ein unfassbar weiser Anführer. Er hätte wissen müssen dass das Drachenblut CHIM erlangen würde, wenn er jeden Dovah bezwingen und deren Seele aufnehmen würde. Warum schlug er Vehk dann vor hier hin zu gehen? Wie bringt e Vehks Göttlichkeit zurück? Er wollte das Vehk hier ist. Er wusste was mit dem Drachenblut passieren würde. Nur wieso Vehk? Was macht ihn unter den Psijics besonders? Celarus meinte einmal das Vehk den talentiertesten Geist habe, was sich vor allem in Gesprächen äußern würde. Reden? Er soll mit Alduin Reden? Naja, viel mehr als reden kann er jetzt nicht tun. „Gruß euch, Weltenfresser!“ fing Vehk an. „Vehk.“ grüßte Alduin zurück. „Seit ihr hier um mich mit der Rolle zu überwältigen?“ Welche Rolle? Vehk sah den liegen gelassenen Rucksack von Delphine und schaute sie ihn näher an. Da drin war tatsächlich eine verdammte Schriftrolle der Alten! Als Vivec sah er nur einmal eine Schriftrolle der Alten. Ein so unfassbar tolles Gefühl breitete sich damals in ihm aus. Er hob sie nun hoch. Alduin mochte diese Schriftrollen nicht. „Ja, damit könnte ich dich bezwingen.“ erwähnte Vehk. „Aber?“ fragte der Weltenfresser „Aber das wäre nur eine Notlösung, eine Verschiebung. Irgendwann wärst du wieder unser Problem. Vielleicht würdest du sogar in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden und du würdest unser Problem gewesen sein.“ „Was hast du stattdessen vor?“ „Reden.“ schlug Vehk vor. „Reden?!“ brüllte der schwarze Gigant. „Seit unzähligen Ewigkeiten verschlinge ich diese Welt, seit unzähligen Ewigkeiten versuchen Sterbliche und nicht sterbliche mich aufzuhalten. Und du bist der erste der Reden will. Dann Fang an!“ Gut. So hat Vehk mindestens etwas mehr Zeit für die Bewohner Nirns herausgeschlagen. „Ja, wie beginnt man eine solche Unterhaltung….Wer bist…nein. WAS bist du?“ „Eine gute Frage.“ fing Alduin an. „Ich bin AL-DU-IN. Systemverwalter des C0DA, Bereich Mundus.“ Was? Ein Systemverwalter? Das klingt definitiv nicht Dovah. „Was genau ist deine Aufgabe?“ „Ich bin dafür eingeteilt den Bereich Mundus in regelmäßigen Abständen für eine Neuerstellung vorzubereiten.“ „Du frisst also diese Ebene damit sie neu startet?“ Alduin schwieg. „Was ist C0DA?“ Eine gute Frage. „C0DA ist das Konzept der Erstellung, Bearbeitung und vollen Kontrolle der gesamten Existenz.“ „Ich…ich verstehe das einfach nicht.“ „C0DA ist das Werkzeug der Existenz.“ „Gut…“ „Nun habe ich fragen.“ Gut, wenn Alduin eine Frage hat, wird das hier eine richtige Unterhaltung. „Was ist mit dem DO-VAH-KIIN passiert?“ „Er wäre beinahe Nullsummiert worden. Er war nicht in der Lage CHIM zu erlangen.“ „Was ist CHIM?“ er war eng mit C0DA verknüpft aber wusste nichts von CHIM? „Wenn jemand erfährt dass diese Existenz nicht so real ist wie man denkt dann…“ „Ihr wisst davon?!“ schrie er. „Wie könnt ihr wissen dass diese Welt nicht real ist?“ „Was…was ist das Problem?“ fragte Vehk. „Ich habe für meine Arbeit nur eine Regel. Die Bewohner Mundus dürfen nicht wissen wie es um ihre Realität gestellt ist. Ich habe versagt.“ Eine Regel? Hat ihm C0DA die Regel vorgeschrieben? „Was heißt das?“ „Der Ersteller wird mit dir Reden.“ sprach Alduin und hob ab. Sein abheben kam einem Sturm gleich. Er flog in Richtung Magnus und verschwand nach einigen Sekunden im gleißenden Licht. Vor Vehk tauchte ein Mensch auf. Er war größer als ein durchschnitts- Mensch. Dieser Mensch schien ….perfekt zu sein. Keine Narbe, kein optischer Makel. Er war dunkel Blond, hatte Stahlblaue Augen und schien körperlich äußerst gestählt zu sein. „Tag auch.“ grüßte der Ersteller. Er war plötzlich da. Ohne Verzögerung war er direkt vor Vehk. „We…wer bist du?“ Er konnte es sich denken, wollte es aber aus seinem Mund hören. „Ein Aspekt vom Erschaffer dieser Welt.“ Vehk bemerkte es erst jetzt doch es war nachts! Secunda und Masser waren beide an der gleichen Position im Himmelszelt. Dabei war es noch nachmittags. „Was? Wie kann das sein?“ „Weil ich es so wollte. Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ „Wieso das?“ Der Ersteller näherte sich Vehk ohne sich wirklich zu bewegen. „Jede Ebene dieser Existenz hat einen wahrlich Erleuchtenden. Aetherius hat Akatosh, das Reich des Vergessens hat Herma-Mora und Mundus wird dich haben.“ „Wahrhaft erleuchtet? Ihr meint CHIM?“ Godhead lächelte unglaublich Sympathisch. „Nein. CHIM ist der erste Schritt. Ich zeige dir den nächsten.“ Vehk war überrascht. Etwas mächtigeres als CHIM? Das war es doch was er wollte. „Wie genau?“ „Was glaubst du ist C0DA?“ fragte der Ersteller. „Ein Werkzeug?“ So beschrieb Alduin C0DA. „Lass es mich erklären.“ fing Er an. „Warte!“ reif Vehk „Wie soll ich glauben dass du wirklich der Ersteller dieser Welt bist?“ „Schau nach Vvardenfell.“ Vehk erfuhr erst auf Artaeum das Vvardenfell durch Baar Dau verwüstet und Zerstört wurde. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber dass was Vehk erkannte war Ödland, ohne Leben. Durch das Schreiben dieses Satzes wurde Vvardenfell wieder in den Status zurückgebracht, welches es im Jahre 3Ä 428 inne hatte. Nur ohne Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Das Land war wieder bereit um besiedelt zu werden. Vehk war berührt seine Heimat wieder erstrahlen zu sehen. Da erkannte er die wahre Macht des Erstellers. „Wie soll ich dich ansprechen?“ fragte Vehk, gänzlich überzeugt. „Bellamont, das dürfte gneügen. Nun lass mich dir das Konzept von C0DA erklären“ fing Bellamont an. „Ich komme nicht aus deiner Welt. In meiner Welt erschuf ein Unternehmen das grundkonzept dieser Welt. An diesem Grundkonzept arbeiteten zeitweise mehr als Zweihundert Individuen. Insgesamt sicher weit mehr als Vierhundert. Einer dieser Individuen entwarf das Konzept des C0DA. Die Welt auf der diese Existenz hier beruht wurde Opfer einer Kalpa-Wende. Die gesamte Existenz eben jener Welt wurde zerstört und bot nun die Möglichkeit für andere Individuen, wie mich zum Beispiel eine neue Welt zu erschaffen. Das Konzept dieser neuen Welten nennt man C0DA.“ Vehk war nun sichtlich verwirrt. „Diese Welt, unser aller Leben basiert auf einer anderen Existenz?“ „So ist es.“ „Wie funktioniert das erschaffen einer Welt? Wie sieht es für dich aus wenn du diese Welt bearbeitest?“ „Lass es mich dir zeigen. Und Godhead projizierte ein Bild in Vehks Geist: https://imgur.com/Q1rvcJL.png „Es ist einfach….ein Schriftstück? Du erschaffst eine Welt durch das bloße schreiben?“ fragte Vehk. „Exakt. Durch C0DA war es mir möglich diese Existenz zu erschaffen. Was ich schreibe wird existieren.“ „Wirklich alles?“ Godhead nickte. „Alles. So etwas wie ein freier Wille gibt es leider nicht. Nur wenn ich etwas Schreibe, existiert es in dieser Existenz. Schreibe ich nichts, passiert auch nichts.“ „Kann ich das beeinflussen? Durch Ratschläge?“ „Nein. Du verstehst es nicht, weil ich dich nicht verstehen lasse. Alles was passiert, alles was du sagst, alles was du denkst habe ich vorher geschrieben. Selbst dieses Gespräch schreibe ich in diesem Augenblick nieder. Ich Simuliere gerade eine ‘Gespräch’“ Vehk war am Boden zerstört. Nichts ist wahr. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll.“ „Du wirst damit gut umgehen, da ich es so entschieden habe“. „Stimmt. Was ändert das schon. Alle anderen Bewohner kommen auch gut mit ihrem Leben aus.“ Godhead lächelte. „Und was willst du von mir?“ „Ich mache dich zum Herrscher dieser Ebene. Mundus ist dein.“ Ja, Mundus ist kein zu verachtendes Geschenk. „Wie kann es mein sein, wenn alles was ich tue von dir bestimmt wird?“ Eine gute Frage vom Mer. „Hör auf daran zu denken, dass alles was du tust nicht deinem Willen entspricht. Es fühlt sich so an als ob es dein Wille sei, gebe dich damit zu Frieden.“ Und das tat Vehk auch. „Und wieso soll ich über Mundus herrschen?“ „Dies wird für einen zukünftigen Teil des C0DA unabdinglich sein. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ „Und was jetzt?“ „Jetzt? Jetzt werde ich gehen. Das hier ist das letzte mal dass ich mich zeige. Sobald ich verschwunden bin hast du die volle Kontrolle über Mundus. Tu was du willst.“ sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Godhead verschwand und Vehk beherrschte nun Mundus. Sein Geist war nun erfüllter als er es als VIvec kannte. Er war nun nicht mehr Vehk, er war Vethek. Herrscher über Mundus. Nach vierzehn Jahren fing Vethek an seine Herrschaft auf Nirn zu verkünden. Er schickte jedem Herrscher Tamriels einen persönlichen Brief. Auch an Jarl Olfrid Kampf-Geborener. Der Bote war ein Dunmer. Er überbrachte Olfrid ein Buch mit dem Titel „Der Kampfgeborene“. Zeitgleich erklärte er dass sich Weißlauf, wie der Rest Tamriels Vethek beugen solle und ihn als Herrscher anerkennen sollen. Das musste Vethek nicht. Doch er wollte den Schein eines freien Willens gewährleisten. Gelächter brach in der Drachenfeste aus und Olfrid begann das Buch zu lesen. Anmerkungen *Ganz schön lang! War damals zu einer Zeit, wo ich den Sinn bzw. den Unterschied zu Apokryphas und C0DA (Letzteres macht imo noch immer 0 Sinn!) verstand. Es ist also eventuell mehr FanFic als Apokrypha. Aber was soll's? *Die Noten, die wir recht weit oben sehen, sind die Noten von Wings of Kynareth einem Teil des Oblivion Soundtracks und mit das beste was ich je gehört habe! *Das letzte Bild im text soll zeigen, das mein TES-Universum ein literarisches ist, die Idee übertrug ich dann auf Lyr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Apokryphas